


维吉尔先生，今天老师喊你去学校

by lovesince1944



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Dante grabbed Vergil's hands, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Family Fluff, Incest, M/M, devil hunter daddy and uncle try to babysit two junior kids, only one in the Sparda family who can take care of himself is Nero, stupid daddy, stupid uncle, 家庭沙雕欢乐多, 就是俩家长带俩小孩的沙雕故事, 尼禄是全家唯一一个能照顾好自己的人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944
Summary: 六岁的尼禄第一次开始认真思考自己老爸和叔叔到底谁又生了个私生子的问题。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CP是DVD无差和N新V，本质自我幻想，没有抓不住的手也没有那一刀，两位家长都是恶魔猎人但是不敢告诉崽崽，因为崽崽只有六岁嘛。

\--

今天是尼禄小学开学的第一天。

但是他的混球老爹和更加混球的叔叔果不其然的一如既往消失在了家里，送他上学的还是崔西姐姐和蕾蒂姐姐，虽然两个漂亮大姐姐表示很愿意送尼禄上学，但这并不代表尼禄对家里唯二两位亲人闷不做声在他小学开学第一天消失毫无意见。

虽然严格意义上也不是闷不做声，他老爹和叔叔的工作老是成天在外跑来跑去，开的事务所也总是没人或者只有一个人坐班，崔西和蕾蒂倒是常常来串门帮着盯着这个轻轻松松就能字面意义上上房揭瓦的小孩。虽然具体的工作内容尼禄还不了解，但他其实也能从两个成年人每次回来后不经意露出的疲惫感觉到些什么，那是独属于六岁儿童对世界的敏感认知。

上个周他便宜叔叔就和他说过一声，他和他爹要去北边不知道叫什么奇奇怪怪名字的城市出差，出差就出差吧，愣是撞上了尼禄的开学第一天，维吉尔是永远不可能直接告诉他儿子他不能来送他上学的，那么迎接尼禄委屈又倔强怒火的人只剩下但丁。

于是他一个周没和他爹和但丁说话。

不仅如此，完美遗传了他爹不善表达情感的傲娇特点的小孩拒绝了所有维吉尔和但丁的示好，甚至在但丁把自己最喜欢的草莓圣代留给他的时候小孩也噘着嘴拒绝了。

“你们老是不在家！”

尼禄感到生气，虽然他自己也不知道为什么他能气这么久，其实他们出差并不是什么大事，对他来讲一切都稀松平常得很，但是他就是很生气，他知道这样生气不好，因为他爸爸和他叔叔也很辛苦，但他不开心，他控制不住这样的不开心。

“我想有人陪我！”他嚷嚷了一声，声音居然开始有了湿漉漉的哭腔，“姬莉叶每次都会陪我很久，但是她要回家，我不想做你们家的孩子了我想做姬莉叶家的小孩！”

然后两个大人被吓住了。

尼禄越说越委屈，脸一抽就往回哒哒哒跑回自己小房间关了门，两个成年人在门外沉默地对视了好几分钟。

“老哥……”

“什么都别说，但丁。”

双生子又一次展现出了他们前所未有的默契。

现在，尼禄他站在校门口，放学的铃声已经响过，他当然不指望看见但丁或者维吉尔，但就连蕾蒂和崔西的影子也还没出现，尼禄在接送儿童的人潮里来回打量，两个漂亮姐姐应该很容易就能分辨出来，但是他踮着脚尖找了半天也没看见人，小孩一个个从他身边接走，就连姬莉叶也被克雷多带回了家。

“你家人还没来的话，要不要到我家去？”

他永远善解人意的小天使姬莉叶这么问，而尼禄看了看逐渐散去的人潮和克雷多伸出的手，咬着牙摇了摇头。

“不了，他们会担心的，我一个人能照顾好自己，这里就在学校门口呢。”

姬莉叶担忧的看了一眼尼禄，却还是乖乖的跟着克雷多回了家，而尼禄站在围栏前慢慢低下头盯着自己的球鞋，今天体育课他又拿了第一名，老师同意他提前加入学校的小学生篮球队训练，他很开心，但他不知道这些事情应该告诉谁，他应该和谁分享。

但他的眼前出现了一双皮靴，他慢慢抬头，看见自己一身风尘的老爹，维吉尔的头发乱糟糟，衣服也破了好多口子，外套则是直接不见，穿着长衫露出有点剐蹭的肩膀，尼禄愣住了。

他叔叔比他爹还惨一点，裤腿直接破了半截，要不是因为长得好看估计能被当做流浪汉抓进监狱，但但丁也在后面一点的地方对他挥挥手，尼禄下意识抓紧了书包的带子。

“你们回来了？”

“嗯。”

维吉尔没有做出任何解释，但他在小孩面前蹲了下来，他爹腰间还别着他从不离身的那把武士刀，这个情景让尼禄想起了他看的那些动画片，维吉尔对他伸手：“回去吧。”

尼禄点点头，但没有接过他老爹的手，而是抓住了他的裤腿。

小孩扯了扯他爹的裤子，小声说“走吧。”

但丁冲着爷俩点点头，又伸手在他身后动了动，尼禄有点疑惑，但他的距离看不太清但丁身后的东西，维吉尔的脸色僵硬了一下，然后拍了拍尼禄的后背。

“嗯……我们还给你准备了一件礼物。”

正常小孩听到这句话的第一反应应该是高兴地跳起来或者接受父亲的示好，但是尼禄听到这句话的时候的第一反应是在心里骂了句脏话，他老爹和叔叔似乎永远无法理解礼物的正常含义，他至今记得上一次他生日的时候他爹给他带回来的一块红色的人脑袋一样的石头[1]。

妈的又是什么恐怖玩意儿吗。

尼禄在心里抖三抖，但是顾及老爹和叔叔一片好心也没有表现出来，而是点点头走到但丁身边，男人对尼禄讨好地笑了笑，这个反常的表情让尼禄内心更加惶恐。

然后从他叔叔的腿边冒出来一个黑头发的小孩。

和他差不多身材的，小孩。

完了，我爹还是我叔叔原来真的有私生子吗。

尼禄一瞬间回想起的，是蕾蒂和崔西和莫里森谈及的那些八卦，脸上的表情在戒备和可怜同情之间疯狂转换。而那个小孩则是直直盯着尼禄，眼睛几乎要埋进他过长的头发里了。

但那个孩子长得很好看，有洋娃娃一样精致的脸和眼睛，他的嘴唇僵硬的抿在一起，抓着但丁裤腿的动作仿佛那个就是他唯一的依靠，他的漆黑双眼小心翼翼的望着尼禄，后者试图向他友好地招手，但那个孩子又缩回但丁的裤腿后面去了。

尼禄有点无措的抬头看了一眼维吉尔，试图从他那里得到一个解释，肚子里好像有条虫子在爬，他一方面隐隐约约地觉得父亲会告诉他这个孩子是他或者但丁搞出来的私生子，但另一方面他又对这个漂亮沉默的孩子有了一种说不出的好感。

“……那是V，我和但丁在工作途中捡到的孩子。”

好的，所以不是私生子，所以我爹和我叔叔没有出去乱搞。尼禄感觉内心的小人长长舒了口气。

“我们决定收养他。”

……所以这个和多了个私生子好像没什么差别啊。

尼禄的表情变化让他身边的亲爹维吉尔也紧张了起来，他从做出这个决定的那一刻开始就很担心尼禄的反应，而男孩盯着V的眼神也让维吉尔琢磨不清，带孩子经验还不充足的老父亲瞟了一眼但丁，而后者只是小幅度的对他耸了耸肩。

“所以你以后就是我的妹妹了？”

尼禄对着但丁的裤腿——其实是后面那个孩子——小声问，那样温和轻柔的声音一瞬间让维吉尔开始思考那个天天在家嚷嚷得分贝能当武器使的小孩到底是不是他亲儿子，但接着他又意识到尼禄这句话里好像产生了一些不得了的理解错误。

V从但丁的裤腿后面探身子，尼禄终于能看清小孩的长相，他看起来太瘦了，太单薄，脸色近乎于纸片一样的苍白，但丁拍了拍V的后背，小孩开始走到尼禄面前，他穿着一件看起来就很旧的黑T恤，袖口上还有破洞，过长的长裤底下露出一双破烂凉鞋里的青白脚趾，他看起来过得很辛苦，尼禄想，心里对但丁和维吉尔不提前打招呼的行为也就平息了怒气。

V长得很好看，和姬莉叶的好看不一样，但是很好看，以后说不定也会变成漂亮的大美人，以后说不定也很会受欢迎，年仅六岁的尼禄已经开始脑内想象以后V会变成的样子，漂亮的黑头发黑眼珠，他甚至感觉到了一种想要微笑的冲动，但V却说了一句：

“我是男孩。”

尼禄张开了嘴。

“而且我八岁了。”

尼禄的想象彻底完结。

站在他面前的V却因为尼禄的表情微笑了一下——虽然只是一点点，而尼禄却觉得他笑起来真好看，某种快活又难受的感觉憋在了胸口，现在的尼禄还无法理解这种感觉，但十年后的尼禄会扯着现在的孩子耳朵大吼这叫一见钟情。

尼禄对着V伸出手，小声说：“哥哥就哥哥吧，我们回去了。”

V看了一眼但丁和维吉尔，又看了眼尼禄伸出的手，他把手放了上去，而但丁在他们身后笑得一脸和蔼。

回家了。

\--

他们是在弗杜那的街巷里遇到V的。

蒙德斯死去后魔界的权力真空和大门的不稳定让大量恶魔争先恐后地往人类社会涌来，关了一个门又蹦出来一个，弗杜那最近出现了大量恶魔涌入的情况，而但丁和维吉尔受当地教皇的邀请前去处理恶魔，四处关门让阎魔刀最近都没有好好被保养过。

“老哥，你不专心。”

但丁开枪打中维吉尔耳边的恶魔，后者只是瞟了他一眼哼了一声，接着阎魔刀次元斩清空整个场地，但丁砸了咂嘴扛着叛逆坐在了他哥身边。

“你在想尼禄？放心，崔西和蕾蒂会照顾好他的。”

“我不是在担心这个，”维吉尔收好阎魔刀，摇头，“他说他不想做我的孩子。”

被自己老哥的思维吓住的但丁：“那个小屁孩只是个小崽子！这个年纪的小崽子什么不会说，你还记得我们以前打架说以后要杀了对方吗，结果妈妈吓到了然后我们被老爹一顿暴揍。”

维吉尔因为但丁提及的这段往事嘴角露出了一点笑容，但他还是摇了摇头，“这和尼禄不一样……我们确实经常不在。”

“小孩总是需要玩伴的，”但丁一针见血地指出来，“我们虽然从小打架，但我们从来都在一起，可是尼禄没有。”

“是。”

维吉尔在自己的记忆力寻找关于童年的东西，果不其然的无论在哪个地方都有但丁的身影，无论是抢了他的诗集要他去陪他玩木剑，或者偷偷吃了妈妈做好的饼干栽赃到他身上，还是他们争吵打架的时候在地上滚作一团，他永远都在他的记忆力存在，而维吉尔……他难以想象如果把那些关于但丁的部分去除掉，他的一生又会变成什么样子。

但丁拍拍衣服从地上站起来，维吉尔也跟在他身后往前走，弗杜那被打开的魔界大门不止一扇，他们的工作还没有完成。

但两人在弗杜那的城镇里发现情况同样并不乐观，恶魔在街道上流窜，而骑士团的成员们都在帮助市民疏散，但丁砸了咂嘴，手里的叛逆已经抡圆了插在地上。

“怎么说，老哥，比比谁搞定得多？”

“你负责东边，我负责西边。”

“成交。”

维吉尔赶向城镇的西边，也是魔界大门的方向，只有阎魔刀能够把门关上，因此但丁也不和他争论，这群流窜处的恶魔都算不上什么难缠的东西，他仍然在分心想着尼禄的问题。

他不知道回去以后需要多久才能让小孩消气，他也担心尼禄真的跑到姬莉叶家里不回来的问题——因为姬莉叶的父母已经不止一次对维吉尔表达了自己儿女和他们对尼禄的喜爱，某种嫉妒又骄傲的情绪冒着泡泡让维吉尔浑身抖了抖，他简直不敢想尼禄真的跑去姬莉叶家里。

但这时候他听见了细小的尖叫声，和一阵微弱的魔力波动，不是属于恶魔的混乱波动，更像是微弱的火花摇曳，他跟着那阵叫声弹开阎魔刀，横切出去后扫干净一片恶魔，而那个声音的来源终于出现在他面前——一个孩子。

那个孩子很瘦，很小，苍白得可怕，他几乎全身赤裸的倒在地上，眼神里是全无掩饰的绝望和惊恐，他赤裸的双腿打开，腿间满是鲜血，被维吉尔一刀杀死的恶魔还抓着他的脚，上面留下的伤痕流着血，小孩的脸上也沾上了血，头发乱糟糟，嘴唇发白，他看着维吉尔，全身却僵硬得不敢动，他好像想要向后缩，但是脚趾痉挛了一下僵在原地，维吉尔看见他的嘴唇发抖，眼泪从眼眶里颤动着落下。

“不要……”

回忆，某些汹涌而来的回忆占据他的脑海，深黑的天空，滚烫的熔岩，疼痛和绝望伴随的长夜，他在那样的夜色里挣扎，在那样的夜色里憎恨，他失去的母亲，他失去的家人，他遭受的痛苦和折磨，逼着他走过血与火的长河，他或许也曾经这样哭过，这样无能为力的倒在地上，像这个孩子，颤抖的，无助的小东西。

他不知道自己为什么走到孩子身边，他不知道为什么他蹲在了他身前，他不知道为什么他对他伸出了手。

“我可以帮你。”

维吉尔说。

而那个孩子抬起头看着他，在那双漆黑的眼珠里他看见了昨日幻影的噩梦，和在其中永远挣扎的自己。

\--

于是在魔界大门前的但丁看到了这样画面：

他老哥单手收起阎魔刀，裤腿边却站着个瑟瑟发抖的小孩，抓着维吉尔的风衣后端藏在他身后，满身是血而且光着腿，只有一件过大的黑T恤套在小孩身上，他隐隐约约好像还看到了小孩双腿间流下的血液。

操，但丁的内心疯狂波动，维吉尔你知道世界上有未成年人保护法吗！

“你来晚了。”维吉尔像是根本没有注意到但丁目瞪口呆的表情，反而对着他指了指身后的V，“我救下了他，我要带他回去。”

……还好不是老哥你对他做了什么。

但丁的思维好像一瞬间又跑偏了。

FIN

 

［1］还能是什么呢，当然是鬼泣玩家们没有就无法变强的红魂石啊！（追求抛瓦的老父亲亲情赠送！


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 今天老爸不在家，叔叔的带孩技能在吃饭这个问题上遭到了前所未有的冲击。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依旧是斯巴达全家沙雕日常，DV无差和N新V但总而言之目前其实并没有什么爱情成分。

\--

尼禄早上起床的时候，完全不意外他爹又消失了。

他的便宜叔叔一脚踹开房门完全不管床上躺着两个睡眼朦胧的极度需要九个小时睡眠的小孩，尼禄立刻清醒了过来，被子一掀把身边还在睡着的V裹成了一团。

是的，那天V和他们一起回来的时候，两个显然没有意识到家里没有足够房间的男人对着俩小孩干瞪眼，尼禄叹口气，自动牵着V的手往他的房间走。

“他总不能和你们俩睡在一起。”银发的小孩撇嘴，怀里那个看起来还一脸状况外的黑头发男孩却乖乖跟着尼禄进了房间。

于是他们就顺理成章的分享了同一张床。

尼禄对和人分享床这件事的印象还留在一些模糊的碎片里，维吉尔每天晚上在床头给他念的那些故事和晦涩难懂的诗，还有柜子上小恐龙形状的杏黄小灯，但V是个实打实的小孩，他在被子里凑到尼禄身边，而小男孩也颇为自觉地一只手环住了自己的新哥哥，像个睡觉抱着布偶的小姑娘。

V摸起来很瘦，他都能碰到对方手肘钉出的骨头，他没有睡衣，于是尼禄拿给他一件自己的T恤和短裤，他的脚踝交叠在一起，尼禄摸到他手臂上大大小小的伤痕。

小男孩撅起了嘴，他突然有点难过。

于是现在他对着自己踹开门的叔叔怒目而视，还不忘一只手按着旁边同样已经被吵醒但尼禄希望他能多睡会儿的V，黑头发的孩子迷糊地揉眼睛，而但丁对着自己现在就已经胳膊肘往外拐（尼禄：V是你们捡回来的好吗！）的大侄子叹了口气。

崽儿养大了。

“你怎么了，我爸呢？”

“你爸工作去了，”但丁示意了一下门口比了个出去的手势，顺势就坐在尼禄的床上掐着小男孩的柔嫩脸皮笑嘻嘻，“今天蕾蒂姐姐和崔西姐姐他们也不在，就只有让你叔叔我来带你们俩了。”

“切，你肯定是被我爸嫌弃了被他丢在家了。”尼禄毫不留情的拆穿叔叔的谎言，噘着嘴拍开男人摸着他脸蛋的手，从床上爬起来，“今天早上我们吃什么？”

“关于这个问题嘛……我来找你就是想说这事儿来着，”尼禄看见他便宜叔叔的表情开始僵硬起来，心里咯噔一声，“我不会做饭，水果披萨你们俩想吃什么料？”

果然。尼禄面无表情的在心里骂了一声。

\--

之前不是没有遇到过维吉尔不在家然后每人给尼禄做早饭的情况，小男孩义正言辞的拒绝了他叔叔给早餐定披萨的不良生活作息提议，于是蹬着小板凳熟门熟路的开了冰箱拿出牛奶和果不其然他爹生怕但丁饿死他们准备好的松饼，把松饼塞进微波炉，然后再把牛奶倒进小锅里放在火上煮——当然开火的行为还是但丁来的，毕竟无论你是不是一个半魔人的混血儿子，一个六岁的小孩也不该接触煤气灶这种危险的玩意儿，这时候V突然站在了厨房门口，弯着半个身子眼睛盯着尼禄面前的牛奶锅，后者被突然出现的黑发小男孩吓了一大跳——他还没有完全习惯家里又有了一个新的小孩的情况——V走起路怎么连点声音都没有的？

“那个，有你的份哦，V。”尼禄抓不准到底该怎么和V交流，于是就小小地对他挥手示意他小锅里足够三人份的牛奶（他当然会给但丁多煮一份），黑头发的小男孩点点头走过来，尼禄这才意识到V光着脚踩在地板上。

年幼的男孩小声叫了一声，马上从小凳子上下来跑去给V找了双鞋，他去年不要了的旧拖鞋，一左一右上面还画着一只黑猫和一只鸟，不过在尼禄的暴力摧残下那双鞋都有点破旧了，于是他不好意思的挠了下脸，示意V把鞋穿上：“……地板很冷，光脚会着凉的。虽然这双鞋不好看，但是我们可以等爸爸回来了一起去买好看的鞋！”

而V又用那种迷惑的眼神看了他一眼，有点小心翼翼的凑过来，他拿着拖鞋看了看尼禄又看了看鞋，然后蹲下身把尼禄总觉得很好看的一双青白脚趾放进了那只猫和鸟的保护下。

“谢谢，尼禄。”

V道谢的声音小小的，但他听起来很快活，于是尼禄也被某种不知名的快乐包裹起来，他甚至快要红了脸，然后赶紧又跑回了厨房站在凳子上看他的牛奶有没有煮好。

但丁把V叫去了客厅，又走进厨房帮尼禄把松饼取下装好（感天谢地他叔叔还能完成把松饼拿出来装进盘子的人类基础行为），最后他端出了尼禄煮好的牛奶，给两个孩子一人倒上一杯。

“好好吃，今天你怎么打算？”

“上学啊。”

“我是说你吃什么，”但丁又龇牙咧嘴地捏了捏尼禄的脸，后者嘴里叼着松饼气呼呼的拍掉了他的手，“我看过冰箱了，老哥可没有给你们准备午饭，而且V还在家里。”

但丁想着就觉得有点头疼，他和老哥之前打赌比赛谁瞬移和二段跳的高度谁更高来确定谁在家带孩子，结果他输了——不是因为二段跳不够高，而是因为他老哥开魔人——所以他只能在这儿面对这副局面，对天发誓他的单生生活里他要吃的只有披萨和圣代，还有各种酒精，而且自从他哥来和他住一起了他压根就没有动手做饭的时候，谁知道维吉尔一个人在外面的时候都学了些什么。他老哥的手艺并不算好，甚至只能算能吃，很多时候维吉尔都会选择指使但丁到商店里买回包装好的熟食然后回家加热就吃，但是现在问题就在于——维吉尔走了，可是钱包在他那儿。

没钱逼死传奇恶魔猎人啊。

但丁觉得自己的抬头纹快比得上他哥的眉心纹了。

V像是什么机敏的小动物一样抬起头看了看但丁和尼禄，双手捧着杯子喝了口牛奶，尼禄的表情僵硬了一下，然后露出了一种咬牙切齿的委屈。

“……我的存钱罐里还有钱……”

但丁知道他有一个存钱罐，是维吉尔在他五岁生日的时候送给尼禄的，虽然他永远猜不准他老哥的脑回路，因为到底会有什么样的家长给自己五岁的小儿子送个拿暴乱（就是那个车轮子一样转来转去只能侧边破防的玩意儿）外壳雕出来的存钱罐？

但是但丁明显也没有意识到他自己送给小孩的一把手枪也真的很要命。

但丁知道尼禄有多宝贝那个存钱罐，虽然原料并不让人安心，但尼禄很珍惜来自于他那个感情表达能力为负分的老爹的东西，这父子俩的感情表达真是遗传得一样一样的，但丁不知道小孩到底小心攒了多少钱在里面，但是尼禄那个委屈又可怜巴巴的眼睛眨巴着让能手撕恶魔的传奇猎人感觉到了一种要命的愧疚。

“……算了，我要是拿你的钱老哥回来非把我揍一顿。”虽然更有可能是直接把我钉在卧室墙上。

但丁摆摆手，“我去打电话叫崔西和蕾蒂她们帮帮忙就行。而你，做个乖孩子，好好去上学。”

“那V呢？”

但丁看了一眼身边睁大眼睛看着他的男孩，叹了口气，“现在还只能让他待在家里，等老哥回来了再去给他办入学手续之类的，V，在家没问题吗？”

“没事的。”

V还是点点头，像只顺从的小动物，又转过脸对尼禄笑了一下，后者立刻红了脸猛灌一口牛奶。

“好，小家伙们现在赶快吃饭，尼禄你还有半个小时迟到。”

“操！！”

“小孩不准说脏话——”

万幸尼禄没有迟到，但他意识到他没有带午饭来学校。

\--

他们在上美术课。

尼禄撑着脸迷迷糊糊听台上老师讲什么莫奈毕加索，给他们展示各种各样的色块，可是这种东西从来都不是他擅长的科目，比起拿着画笔，他更适合拿着篮球在操场上奔跑。

他的同桌——一个叫妮可的巧克力色皮肤姑娘——戳了戳他的手避免他直接倒在桌子上睡过去：“这是最后一节课了，你最好不要现在给我睡过去害得我和你一起被扣分。”

“知道了知道了，我不会睡……着……”

“尼禄！”

妮可用铅笔笔尖戳了一下尼禄的手背，小孩差点直接叫出来，他条件反射撤开手露出了之前压住的画纸，妮可凑过来饶有兴趣的看了一眼，立刻露出了尼禄非常不安的那种“我很感兴趣”的眼神。

“……你要干嘛。”

“你画的是什么？”

妮可贼贼的笑，指着尼禄扭曲的线条，他才六岁，你真的没办法要求一个孩子在昏昏欲睡神志不清的时候能画出些什么好东西，于是他看了看自己画出来的玩意儿，黑乎乎的一片，中间点了两点明显的绿色。

“……我随便画的。”

妮可嘲讽地笑了一声，“你以前上美术课什么都不会画，就算作业逼到死线了你也只会用你的狗狗眼和跑腿欺骗姬莉叶帮你画作业。”

“妮可！”

“怎么，我说的是实话。”

女孩耸耸肩，直接把尼禄的画纸扯了过来，“是个人吗？你有喜欢的人了？”

“妮可我才六岁！”

“所以真的是某个人？”

草，他永远都会着妮可的道。

于是尼禄气鼓鼓的把画纸扯回来揉成了一团，这时候下课铃也很是时候的响了起来，午休的时间到了，他终于可以逃开这场尴尬的对话，可他又要开始发愁吃什么的问题了。

妮可早上听说了他的窘态，虽然毫不留情的先嘲讽了他一番，但还是表示可以和他分享她和姬莉叶的午餐，但是尼禄并不想，姬莉叶总是看起来太瘦，妮可也是个女孩子，他去分她们的午餐到底算个什么事儿啊，可是下午又有篮球的训练，他也不可能什么都不吃。

但这时候教室门口传出来一阵小小的骚动，有人转过头叫尼禄：“门口有个人找你！”

尼禄站起来走过去，妮可也跟在他身后，银色头发的男孩看见门口站着个瘦小的黑发男孩，他刚得到的新哥哥，V。

“V！”尼禄几乎一瞬间就露出了巨大的灿烂笑脸，妮可被那种仿佛发光的表情惊得目瞪口呆，“你怎么来了！”

“给你带午餐，崔西姐姐说是买的外面现成的熟食。”黑头发的小男孩穿着件白色的松松垮垮的T恤，上面印着一红一篮两只龙。妮可非常确定那件衣服是尼禄的，因为上次尼禄和她还有姬莉叶一起出去玩的时候身上穿着的就是这件，照片还留在姬莉叶家的墙上呢。

V把手里的包装递给尼禄，后者开开心心接过来像只活泼的小狗，门口聚集的小孩有点多起来了，V不安地看了看两边的人，全身都绷紧了起来。

尼禄察觉到了这一点，小孩总是对一个人的情绪变化有最敏锐的感受，于是他拉起V的手就往教室外面走，“V，你有没有看过我们学校？我回去就让爸爸把你也转到这里和我一起上学。”

V跟在他后面，眼神盯着走廊上各种各样的图片，还有那些叽叽喳喳玩闹在一起的小孩，他们最后走到门外的草地上，温暖而湿润的夏日的味道就轻轻吹进他的鼻子里，尼禄拽着他的手叨叨着这里是操场那里是活动室，V缓慢地转头，觉得自己好像走进了一个新的世界。

于是他蹲下了，捂住自己的脸，他睁大的双眼里不受控制的掉下眼泪，他想起曾经永远黑暗的巷子和被抓住分开的双腿，还有尖锐的疼痛和倒在地上看见的天空，那时候天空也很蓝，但却没有这么温柔的味道。

尼禄慌乱地蹲下身，想要安慰V，但V的眼泪就是一颗颗从眼眶里下落，尼禄有点慌，他手足无措的拍着V的后背，把他拉进一个小小的拥抱。

“V……你别哭啊……有谁欺负你了吗……”

V在这个突如其来的怀抱里僵硬了一会儿，他肩膀缩紧了甚至发抖，但接着他放松下来，长长地吐了一口气，然后抬起眼睛来看尼禄。

“我没事。”

他的声音还是小小的，但他那双漂亮的绿眼睛里带着切实的，不该属于一个八岁孩子的释然笑意。

妮可站在教室里，非常懵。

刚才尼禄就这么走了？

刚才那小孩谁啊？

他怎么能穿尼禄的衣服啊？

他好像是绿眼睛？

等等？

妮可转过身把尼禄揉成一团的画纸展开，上头一片黑乎乎的玩意儿上点了两点绿色。

哦操，妮可面无表情的转身去找姬莉叶了。

“哎？今天尼禄怎么没有来……”

“不要问，姬莉叶，不要问。”

\--

尼禄回到家的时候，开门只看见一个在沙发上睡觉的V。

V给他送了午饭后在午休结束之前离开了，而尼禄整个下午都在接受姬莉叶和妮可充满疑问的眼神，于是他只能硬着头皮简单的解释了一下这个突然冒出来的孩子的来历，然后莫名焦躁地度过了一天，他赶回家，已经是平时的晚饭时间了，但家里只有V睡着，脑袋下面还枕着本尼禄应该连单词都认不全的大部头。

“V？”

他叫醒了自己的小哥哥，“但丁呢？”

V揉了眼睛从沙发上滑下来，指了指厨房。

“把厨房炸了，然后被崔西姐姐带走了，但是蕾蒂姐姐给我们买了晚饭。”

尼禄在一秒之内把这句话正确的翻译成了“我叔叔还有点良心试图给我做饭但是他不仅没做成还把厨房炸了然后赶来救灾的崔西姐姐和蕾蒂姐姐留了点钱把人带走再教育去了。”

最后尼禄一脸空白的和V坐着小口吃蕾蒂买好的炖菜和肉汤，脑子里只有一句话反反复复回旋。

“V，我们去当姬莉叶家的小孩吧。”

 

TBC

“我知道你还有点良心想给孩子做饭但是你到底为什么连个蛋都能把锅煮炸了？”

“因为我看着火太小了？”

“所以你就拿你的狗棍去加点火？”

“……差不多。”

“那你为什么热个炖汤都能把锅砸了？”

“因为我觉得锅太小了汤快要溢出来了？”

“所以你准备换个锅但你没意识到炖汤能有多烫然后你手抖把锅砸了？”

“……差不多。”

“我心疼尼禄，”蕾蒂面无表情的看着面前被两位女士摁在椅子上的但丁，脸上满是“我为什么就一点都不惊讶呢”的表情，“他为什么会是你们两个的孩子。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尼禄觉得V有点太受欢迎了，而但丁在某种程度上和他感同身受。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章DV成分多了起来了！

\--

尼禄撑着下巴坐在座位上，嘴里叼着铅笔磨牙。

妮可看着小孩飘忽的眼神戳了戳他：“你怎么了？我知道你没能变成姬莉叶家的小孩很难过——嘿往好处想，能配得上和姬莉叶那样的小天使住在一起的人也不多——但是你也不至于这个表情吧，而且你现在不是又有了个哥哥？”

尼禄用一种近乎于咬牙切齿的表情哼哼：“就是因为他。”

“……你们闹矛盾了？可是我觉得他挺受喜欢的啊。”

“……就是因为他太受欢迎了。”

尼禄闷闷地想，他求着老爸加急给V办了入学手续，甚至不惜用上了只会在姬莉叶和V面前展现的狗狗眼，逼得维吉尔全身僵硬最后让V现在成为了比尼禄大两个年级的学长，尼禄本来是很高兴的，他终于能和别人一起上学放学路上聊天，他还可以让V来看他训练，他还可以把V叫来加入他和妮可姬莉叶的午餐，他还准备让V和他一起参加学校组织的春游……但是以上没有任何一件事真的实现了。

V很好看，虽然总是有点不太愿意接近人，但是和别人聊天也很礼貌，而且他喜欢阅读，他甚至还从维吉尔的书架上借到了书来看，可他老爹从来不让他碰他的宝贝书。尼禄只享受到了第一天上学时候V的陪伴，他兴高采烈的讲了一大堆学校的玩意儿，从他的篮球队训练到语文课上老师叽里呱啦扯的他觉得毫无意义的诗，V就用那种耐心地微笑表情看着他，直到尼禄耳朵尖都开始发红。

他真好看。

很明显这一点并不只有尼禄意识到了。

V走进教室，因为奇怪的名字引起了第一波骚乱，又因为语文课上流畅地和文学老师交流起了诗集引起了第二波，当然这些事都是妮可告诉他的，他本想去找V一起吃午饭——而V不在，他听见好多女孩子在讨论他是个“神秘优雅的诗人”，最后一个女孩告诉他文学课的金先生让V去他办公室了。

尼禄抿了一下嘴唇，颇为老成地叹气，两条细瘦的眉毛绞起来，像条极力掩饰主人不在家的失落奶狗。女孩子们对尼禄垂着头的可怜表情产生了某种奇异的怜爱，她们在家里就喜欢打扮自己的娃娃，如今在教室里又遇见一个更可爱的小娃娃，于是就纷纷陪他聊起天，给他讲今天新来的这个漂亮男孩。

于是尼禄又不得不听着女孩子们说了一通V有多好看和多神秘，他有点不开心，但是在其中一个女孩子提到V穿的那件红蓝龙T恤很可爱的时候他还是小小的开心了一下——那件衣服是他送给V穿的，因为家里没来得及给他买新衣服，尼禄的衣服就变成了“尼禄和V共享”的衣服。

可是等到上课铃响起来，V还没有回来，被母性爆炸的姑娘们围住的尼禄砸吧了一下嘴跑回了楼下一年级的教室，最后还不忘看一眼V有没有回来。

女孩们纷纷发出捂住心脏的温柔叹息，等到男孩不见影子才看见V拿着两本厚书从门口踱回来，其中一个女孩叫住他：“V！刚才下课有个男孩子来找你啦！说是你弟弟，他真的好可爱！”

V抬起眼睛看了一眼门的方向，老师还没有到，但楼梯已经一片空旷，他抿着嘴唇小小地笑了一下，对那个女孩子说：“是啊。”

\--

酒吧里人不少，他们撞上了狂欢的开始时间，扭着身体的女人和男人在舞池中间接吻，酒保忙着端出各种饮料，但丁晃着腿在他旁边哼歌，而镭射灯晃得维吉尔不耐的皱眉。

“老哥，放松点，这里是酒吧，你这样会让人觉得很可疑。”

“那你就不该叫上我来这个任务。”

“那我岂不是一个太糟糕的兄弟了，怎么能忍受自己老哥一个人在家只能可怜巴巴地和书为伴呢，尼禄和V还没放学，一个老父亲独自在家，妈妈知道了会骂我没有照顾好你的。”

维吉尔发出一声意味不明的哼声，不知道是因为老父亲还是妈妈还是和书为伴，但丁挥手叫来酒保来了一杯草莓圣代，果不其然又得到了酒保嘲讽的眼神，维吉尔手里的阎魔刀瞬间出了一分鞘，脸色阴沉得仿佛下一秒就要直接开次元斩。

“老哥你喝什么？”

“……不了。”

维吉尔冷淡地拒绝，他并没有接触酒精饮料或者甜品的欲望，那些东西总是会唤醒曾经属于童年的某些记忆，那段记忆于他来说是老伤也是治疗的良药，不过是刮骨疗法，撕开伤口，流出浓水，却血淋淋的痛。

“那么我来给这位帅气先生买一杯酒吧？萨沙，一杯白兰地。”

他身旁突然冒出个女人，声音甜美却活泼，落下的金发洒满肩膀。维吉尔皱紧了眉头，他不喜欢这种不请自来自以为是的人，更不希望有人出现造成他任务的意外，他和但丁已经在这里等了一个下午了，想找到那只莫里森说“只杀男人”的女恶魔，但他又不可能直接阎魔刀上去把人赶走——其实他是有点想这么干的——于是只能眼神示意但丁，后者却偏头装瞎吃圣代动作一气呵成。

“谢谢，我并不想喝。”

“那就我喝。”

那女人不仅没有失望，反而笑着在维吉尔身边坐了下来，这下但丁都感觉到他哥全身绷紧的气息了，但女人却反而更凑近了些，手指大胆的搭上了维吉尔的肩膀。

“阳光男孩（sunshine），你叫什么名字？”

这下但丁憋笑的声音放屁一样从那边传过来，维吉尔觉得自己的忍耐已经快到达极限了，他们是来抓恶魔的，不是来被一个女人搭讪的。

“他叫维吉尔！”

很好，但丁，今晚你别想进家门了。

“维吉尔……一个很好听的名字。我是罗娜。”

女人向他伸手，维吉尔表情僵硬的点了点头，却没有接过女孩的手，他只是用能直接把恶魔撕碎的眼光盯着但丁，后者立刻往旁边挪了挪。

“我想让你认识一下我的朋友们，事实上刚才我们在玩游戏，打赌我能不能让你喝一杯酒……现在看来我失败了，不过能来见见她们吗？”

罗娜却没有尴尬，她还是微笑，端着酒杯看着维吉尔，但丁已经把凳子挪到了吧台最里头，打量着自己老哥被围过来的女孩们包围。

“你朋友看起来不太擅长对付女士们。”酒保擦着杯子说。

“他其实是不会和人相处，不然我也不会带他来这里了。”但丁吃完了圣代又叫了一杯可乐——反正最近他们哥俩干活勤快，银行卡上多了不少钱——翘着腿撑着吧台看他哥仿佛一尊冰雕被女孩们围得要爆炸。

“你在不开心。”酒保端详了一会儿但丁的表情，一阵见血地下了结论，后者差点没喷出一口可乐。

“啥？”

“你在吃醋或者嫉妒？”酒保拿出一副见怪不惊的笑脸，“我见多了你这样的顾客，自己还没弄清自己的心思，结果就发展成了这样。”

“等等你在说什么？”

这下酒保的眼神变成了怜悯，“好吧，当我没说。”

“……他是我哥。”

酒保眨了眨眼睛，对但丁露出一个意味不明的笑，却让但丁起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他再转回头去看他老哥，维吉尔的肩膀松动了一点，看起来近乎于一个放松的姿态，而那些姑娘们围在他身边微笑，让他看起来甚至“正常”了起来，一个来到酒吧的英俊男人和受到吸引的姑娘们，仿佛和维吉尔这三个字微妙的割裂开来。

但丁缓慢的眨了眨眼睛，喝掉了最后一口可乐。

 

\--

尼禄今天有篮球训练。

他知道老爹和叔叔今天出门了，估计晚上又只有他和V解决晚饭，现在已经过了放学时间，他跟着篮球队做训练，脑子里还想着V现在是不是已经到家了，他很受人欢迎，而他也确实还没来得及对他说让他等着他一起放学回家，说不定现在V已经跟着新认识的朋友回家了。

尼禄叹了口气，拍了拍手里的篮球坐到一边，现在的训练还没有到他的小组，他热身完毕后就站在栏杆前头出神地盯着前面的墙壁，直到老师叫他去练习。

尼禄的身体从小就出人意料的好，运动神经更是发达到让人难以置信，虽然他家里人对他这点倒是丝毫都不惊讶，直到幼儿园他轻轻松松爬上滑梯结果从上面摔下来的时候在空中扭了一下完美地翻了一个圈落到地面，他才意识到好像别的小孩都不能像他这样。

于是他破格进入学校篮球队，破格和更高年级的学生们一起训练，他在一群已经开始发育的五年级学生里小小一只，只有点银色的头发上下起落，大男孩们都把尼禄当成自己的小弟弟，于是就有人问他闷闷不乐到底是怎么回事。

“V……”尼禄咬着嘴唇发出那个音，他们刚跑完五圈，坐在一起喝水解渴，“他还是不陪我。”

没有几个男孩认识V，但是尼禄的语气越说越委屈，男孩子们就有点打抱不平起来，“那你要回去告诉他啊，让他好好陪你啊，你一个人那么不开心。”

“可是他很受欢迎，万一他不喜欢和我一起放学呢。”

“不会有人不喜欢你的，尼禄。”他们的队长老成地拍了拍男孩的肩膀，“如果有人那就是他瞎了眼睛。”

“可他没等我……”

尼禄的声音小小的，耳朵尖甚至有点发红，大些的男孩子们一时不知道怎么安慰他，只有教练的哨声把他们全部叫了回去。

尼禄小声叹气，又看了一眼教学楼的方向，该死，他现在就像妮可说的那样像个可怜巴巴的小狗崽子！但是他确实没有对V要求过什么，V总是看起来小心翼翼的，一个人在家里走来走去没人搭理也会自己安静过一整天，而尼禄总觉得那样很难过，他自己就常常没人搭理，而他一个人的时候总觉得很孤独，于是他想靠近V，让V不要像他那样一个人。

但是可能V并不需要我靠近，他也不会是一个人。

尼禄抓了抓脑袋，烦躁地跺脚。

训练在尼禄烦躁的心态中过得极其慢，他第一次在结束后产生了啊终于结束了的感叹，然后他收拾了东西披着汗湿的T恤往外走，走到操场门口的栏杆下头却一脚踢上了个人。

“抱歉！”

尼禄叫起来，下意识给人道歉，而地上被他踢到的人慢慢站起来，是V。

“不怪你，是我等太久睡着啦。”V理了下头发，他的头发有点长，看起来像个小姑娘，然后背着书包对尼禄说：“我们走吧。”

“……你在等我？”

尼禄好像完全没有意识到刚才都发生了什么，他现在满身是汗头发乱糟糟，因为运动还沾了一身灰，但V还是干干净净穿着白色T恤，尼禄莫名感到一种羞耻冲上脑子，把他本来就红的脸颊弄得更红。

“当然，我以为以后我们要一起上学放学。”

尼禄睁大了眼睛，有点懵懵地看着V，他在等自己，他没有留下他一个人。

尼禄被突如其来的愧疚和喜悦一起包围，六岁的年幼孩子难以处理这种复杂的感情，于是他把手在裤子上搓了一下，想让它变干净一点，但他的裤子也脏兮兮的，看起来像个在泥巴里打滚的男孩子，于是他又怯怯地缩回手，提着书包垂头丧气。

“你想要抱我吗？我不介意一个感谢的拥抱哦。”

V笑了一下，脸上的表情变得生动活泼，尼禄愣愣地点点头，缩回去的手还没敢伸出来，于是V朝他扑了过去，抱着男孩还蹭了蹭他的脸，尼禄几乎结巴了，牙齿抖抖抖颤颤地叫他的名字：“V……V……V!”

“你身上的味道很难闻，”然后黑头发的男孩放开了尼禄，提着他的书包走在了前头，“练了这么久，快回去洗澡吧。”

V晃着步子走在尼禄前头，尼禄抓着一边书包袋子有点发愣，被抱住时候红透的耳尖有点烫，他摸了摸自己的耳朵试图让他凉下来，但是V看起来有点不一样，他小小地跳跃着，脚跟轻轻踢着地面，好像整个人都开始活过来，而不是白天的时候那样安静地坐在教室里，摊开书对每一个到他身边来的人微笑。

尼禄不知道为什么，也不能理解这种改变，但他很开心，于是他小跑着追了上去。

“V，明天和我还有姬莉叶妮可他们一起吃午饭吧。”

“好啊。”

 

他们最后很快就解决掉了那个恶魔。

那家伙太过自大，甚至没有收起自己的味道，阎魔刀甚至不用出手，只消幻影剑便把那只恶魔钉死在了墙壁上，维吉尔抬着下巴收起刀，本来围在他身边的姑娘们都散开一旁，他扫了一圈女孩们恐慌里含着畏惧的表情，不知为何甚至感到可笑。他默然想着曾经在弗杜那的那段日子，那些同样对恶魔深恶痛绝的人们对待他的表情。

算了，维吉尔皱眉，他到底在想些什么乱七八糟的东西。

于是他朝但丁点点头，意思就是让他和他一起走，于是他的小弟干笑两声似乎是为了缓解气氛，看见没有效果后就跟着走出了酒吧。

已经是傍晚的时候了，火烧云滚落了半片天空，维吉尔虽然不担心自己两个孩子的人生安全，但他还是想快点赶回去，但但丁走得心不在焉，他看起来没什么异常，步子却拖着，维吉尔看他一眼。

“你想说什么。”

“你很受欢迎嘛老哥。”但丁大大方方的承认，耸肩，“看不出来你也很能招女孩子喜欢。”

说完那句话的时候某种莫名其妙的苦涩从他舌根上传来，莫不是刚才可乐喝多了？但丁轻微地皱了一下眉，前边的维吉尔却停下了，但丁心里一紧，心说老哥这次怎么这么开不得玩笑，手里摸着就要出叛逆。

而维吉尔只是转过来看着但丁，明明两人站在同一水平线上却硬生生让维吉尔出现了居高临下的感觉，他老哥那双浅色的眼珠在他全身打量一圈，最后只是说：“愚蠢（Foolish），但丁。”

但丁有点懵，他没太搞懂他老哥的那一句愚蠢到底指代什么，虽然他们家就他一个人能基本无差别解读维吉尔的意思，但这句话实在出现得有些突兀，这时候维吉尔转身不耐地拿着阎魔刀敲了敲地面，刀鞘砸地的声音格外清晰，他身边空出个身位，看起来在催促但丁别再乱想赶快跟上。但他的姿势却没动，站在原地扶着刀，背脊挺直了，几乎像是在等着但丁走到他身旁。

但丁突然意识到了，他想，操。

FIN


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尼禄的老师布置了一篇作文。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 儿童节我们就来写写儿童的故事，本章主要聚焦于父子。

\-- 

尼禄有点愁。

V看着尼禄这么愁，他也有点愁，两个小孩站在家门口盯着大门好像那里能开出朵花，V看看尼禄又看看门，伸手扯了扯小孩的书包。

“你得进去。”

“我不想。”

踢了一下门口石子儿。

“但是这是你家。”

“也是你家。”

又踢了一下门口石子儿。

“他们从来没对我说过实话。”

再一下石子儿。

“记得姬莉叶的建议吗？会没事的。”

尼禄吸了口气，两条眉毛又开始拧巴起来，他摆出一张纠结到不应该属于儿童的脸，像是要准备说话。

“虽然我很不想打扰你们两个对着家门思考人生的时间，但是我现在开始担忧邻居要是看到我们家俩小孩在门口站着会告我和你爹虐待儿童，而我还不想去感受监狱生活，非常感谢。”

但丁撞开门靠着门框看着两个小学儿童，心说你们可不知道屋子里那个早知道你俩在门外的恶魔猎人已经猜你俩为什么不进门到快要焦虑发作去砍恶魔了，但面上还是笑眯眯地摆出尼禄熟悉的那副我叔叔要整我了的奸诈表情。尼禄瞟了他一眼，像是突然生气了，蹬着运动鞋哒哒哒冲进他和V分享的房间，但丁对V挑起眉毛寻求一个解释，大一点的男孩只是耸肩，声音小小的：“他想的时候会告诉你们的。”

但是但丁其实没想到这个“他想的时候”会是维吉尔和他睡觉的半夜三更，因为对天发誓，他们两个恶魔猎人加半魔人让他们在接触的瞬间就会苏醒并随着本能做出肌肉反应，但丁要稍微好上一些，但他那个在魔界摸爬滚打这么多年的老哥几乎在身上被压上一团东西的一瞬间就翻身掐住了来人的脖子。

“操！维吉尔！”

“尼禄！”

但丁和V的声音同时响起来，维吉尔触电一般全身都震颤了一下，松开的手指间是他儿子的脖子，尼禄大喘气咳嗽得出了眼泪。

但丁从没见过维吉尔那么慌乱的眼神。

他老哥几乎应激反应一样地后撤，双手尽可能的远离尼禄，那双浅色的眼睛甚至在发颤。小孩趴在床铺中间咳嗽得憋红了脸，V也爬上床拍着尼禄后背甚至保护性地把人圈在了怀里。

“你们两个——”但丁除了后怕更感觉到的是愤怒，他无法想象如果他再晚醒来一秒或者他老哥没有听到他的声音事情会发展成什么样子，“谁教你们大晚上爬自己爸爸的床的？你不知道这样很吓人吗！”

他不想那么凶，但他的声音又确确实实的硬了起来，他没意识到自己的手已经握成了拳头，那种不知道来自于维吉尔还是对尼禄的恐惧和担忧让他暴怒，尼禄好像被他吓到了，咳嗽出的眼泪和不知道是不是刚开始流出的眼泪哗啦一下冲破了眼眶。

“对……对不起……我不是故意的……”

尼禄在V的怀抱里开始抽噎，他脖子上还有一圈掐出的红色痕迹，那里明早绝对会发紫，但丁看了一眼维吉尔，他哥哥已经扭开头不知所措地盯着地面。他脸部肌肉僵硬，但但丁发誓维吉尔的牙估计都快被他咬碎了。

“你们到底是怎么回事。”

但丁最后暴躁地叹气，把掀开的被子搭在了还在哭泣的尼禄身上，他要去碰小孩的时候却被V躲开了——他抱着尼禄，甚至用一种阴沉沉的眼神盯了一眼但丁。

哦豁，有点意思。

“尼禄，我……”维吉尔想说什么，他对着小孩伸出手，但又在下一秒蓦地收了回去，他握紧拳头，然后拧着眉毛抿紧嘴唇。

“对不起……我只是想问问爸爸……”

V给哭得喘不上气的尼禄拍了拍后背顺气，但丁疑惑地看着他们俩，年长些的黑头发孩子代尼禄做出了解释：“姬莉叶说晚上人在刚醒的迷糊状态下会更容易说真话，所以我们才现在这个时候来了。”

“目的是？”

“老师、嗝……”尼禄的眼泪不掉了，但眼眶透红鼻涕被擦得到处都是，“让我们写一篇关于……呃、妈妈的作文……”

但丁睁大了眼睛，一排脏话从他脑子里闪过去，操，他现在真的非常想杀到魔界去砍一堆恶魔然后永远不用回来面对这个畸形家庭的一道老伤，但他选择了看向维吉尔，他哥哥全身僵硬在原地，手上的力道撕裂了床单的布料。

两个成年人不约而同的选择了低下头，让尼禄的抽噎和小声的打嗝占据所有空间。

 

但丁并不知道那段故事。

他和维吉尔在那一战后全都几乎碎了又被重新装好一遍，倒在全是他们血液的地面上喘气，他的狗棍勾住了维吉尔，他没有让他掉下去。

他抓住他了。

那个念头在但丁的脑子里反反复复播放，其余一切一片空白，但他死死扣住维吉尔的手臂，即使旁边的人已经陷入昏迷——虽然并不会太久——他还是用一种足以撕裂砖石的力道把他哥哥卡在他的身旁。

后来他们磕磕碰碰的相处，打架，接任务，互相啃噬彼此的血肉，然后在满是鲜血的房间里睡着，胸前还抱着武器，到最后能好好的走在一条路上甚至并肩，足够惨痛也足够刻骨，他们曾经毫无共同生活的概念，也没有失而复得亲人的想法，直到第一次但丁到弗杜那的任务，蕾蒂说那里出现了诡异的森林和魔物，但他们最后找到的是一个在孤儿院安静睡着的婴儿。

尼禄。

但丁难以说清那种感受，来自血脉里的吸引向他们清晰地证明了一切，那个在襁褓里咬着指头的银色头发男孩是他们的后代。阎魔刀的震动让但丁震惊地看向他的兄弟——维吉尔睁大了浅色的眼珠，他在摇篮前蹲下身，孤儿院的嬷嬷轻轻对他微笑，只把他当成一个充满同情心的年轻男人，她指着那个银发的孩子对维吉尔说：“先生，这孩子是我们这里最乖的一个，不哭也不闹，只有到吃饭的时候才会小声叫……您看他多漂亮，我们这里的女孩子们都很喜欢照顾尼禄。”

“尼禄？”

“啊，是她母亲给他留下的名字。”嬷嬷对着维吉尔震颤且迷惑的眼光解释，“他的妈妈也很可怜，她太年轻了，又好像在逃避什么……就留下了尼禄的襁褓和里面的名字。”

嬷嬷拨开襁褓的一角，上面贴了一个小小的花体字标签，维吉尔伸手碰了碰那个小小的标签，但丁看见他哥哥的嘴唇蠕动了一下。

他大概是在发出那个名字的音节。

维吉尔收回手的时候尼禄晃了晃脑袋，蹭着他的手指醒了过来，他杀遍魔界生物的兄弟全身僵住，那孩子睁开双眼，一双和他们如出一辙的蓝眼睛定定地盯着维吉尔。他兄弟全身都停下了，他的肢体和所有动作都仿佛被那个孩子眼睛定住，他的兄弟拥有瞬移的本领，却在这一刻被流淌着他血液的男孩的眼睛给硬生生拽停。

然后尼禄笑了起来。

他伸出手指抓住在他脸颊上的那只食指，然后大胆地摇晃起来，他咯咯地笑出声，抓着那只沾满了无数恶魔血液的手指含进了嘴里。

维吉尔颤抖了起来，但丁在猜测他的兄弟那一瞬间在想些什么，婴儿柔软的嘴唇和温度，他的孩子，他甚至不知道存在就被丢下的孩子还是对他微笑，汹涌而来的悲伤和突然留住了什么的安全感几乎把维吉尔淹没。嬷嬷小声叫起来：“啊呀，尼禄很喜欢您呢，先生。”

维吉尔只是看着那孩子，在摇篮里晃动着小手和腿的小东西，含着他的手指像是奶狗磨牙的舔舐，他才刚刚开始出牙，磨着他手指的感觉甚至比不上魔界一块石头尖锐，但维吉尔在这孩子的舔舐里投降，他第一次向什么东西低下了头，是为了更清楚的看看这个和他流淌着同样血液的孩子。

某种双生子的预感让但丁对接下来发生的一切都毫不意外，他们带走了尼禄，离开了弗杜那，回到城市里继续他们的生活，但从那天开始他们试着学着不再天天打架，学着怎么照顾小孩，蕾蒂教会了他们怎么换尿布和喂奶，崔西带着他们买齐全了所有婴幼儿产品，然后他们的钱突然就开始不够用，然后他们就不再把房子弄塌，他们忙着接任务，忙着排班赶回家照顾尼禄，崔西和蕾蒂在他们不在的时候看照好男孩的生活，而维吉尔却有某种可怕的执念一般，每天晚上都必须赶回家看着尼禄睡觉。

但丁见过他兄弟看着尼禄的样子，那个曾经高傲的哥哥在儿童床前头跪下，双手甚至不敢碰到他的摇篮，摇篮上头挂着他和维吉尔在魔界和人界搜集到的各种彩色石头，红色的魂石能给年幼的半魔孩子补充魔力，蓝色的魂石能在晚上让他安然入眠，但丁记得那种在夜晚会发出银色光芒的小彩石是维吉尔掏出了某种恶魔的心脏磨成了粉再凝固后做出的玩意儿，那天他老哥全身鲜血地站在门前，只有手里的小袋子干干净净。

维吉尔近乎痴迷地看着尼禄，又好像想要刻意避开他，他保持在那个不会碰到摇篮任何一处的姿势跪在地面，满身奋战后的鲜血流过地面，他觉得仿佛维吉尔在那一瞬间获得了某种力量，足以洗掉他所有疯狂和独孤的怒火。

所以但丁不去过问再曾经的那段往事，他们以一个畸形的家庭带着尼禄磕磕绊绊地长大，尼禄不知道他们的工作是什么，也不知道他自己又是什么，但但丁不想让他知道，他们都不想让他知道。

 

V牵着尼禄回房间去了，黑头发的小孩以一种但丁觉得不可思议的熟练程度翻出了家里的药箱——主要是给尼禄准备的，因为他们哥俩从来就没有需要上药的时候——然后从里面挑出需要的消炎消肿药进了屋，尼禄的小声抽噎从房间里传来，还有V温和的安慰声，他床前的小台灯流着杏黄的暖光，闪闪烁烁的照进了一片漆黑的客厅。

维吉尔靠在墙上盯着窗外，而但丁在沙发上盯着他哥。

“你知道，你迟早需要告诉他些什么，我不在意那些玩意儿，因为那和我无关，但尼禄需要知道，他也有权利知道。”

维吉尔没有回答，但丁又感受到了那种碰到铁板的挫败，就像六年前，他们还是二十出头的小年轻的时候，他和维吉尔永远只有互相厮杀的时候，他们拒绝去倾听彼此，也拒绝去回忆从前。

“老哥，我说——”

“如果我们当时没把尼禄带回来，他会不会过得更好？”

但丁一愣，维吉尔却还是看着外头的月光，闪烁着在地板上发亮。

“实话是，我不知道。”但丁全身垮了下来，他挠着头停止了盯着老哥的动作，“我也经常想这个问题，如果我们俩不把他带回来，他可能会被别的好人家带走，比如姬莉叶家那种好人，”维吉尔开始转过头来盯着但丁，“但是等到他长大他会知道他不属于那个家庭，而关于他真正的身世和归宿感，他永远也不会知道，永远也不会有，他可能变成一个没有安全感的孤独孩子，不知道该去什么地方也不知道该回到什么地方，我不知道我们把他带回来到底有没有给他更好的生活，但他至少拥有一个了解过去的机会。”

“老哥，你不需要把那些事情告诉我，你只需要告诉尼禄。”

但丁终于抬起眼睛，和他哥哥的浅色双眼对视。

而维吉尔没有回答。

他只是站在那里，手臂收紧又放松，然后看向还有甚至已经开始传出孩子的小声笑声的房间。

“……她有一头金发。”

“什么？”

维吉尔凉凉地看一眼但丁，决定留他自己去处理那句话里的信息。

 

“尼禄。”

维吉尔小声地敲门，床上两个已经开始快要睡着的孩子又惊醒了过来，尼禄几乎下意识往V怀里一缩，而后者也举着被子遮住了男孩，而维吉尔肉眼可见的僵硬了一下，他举起的手放下了，然后跪在两个男孩的床前。

“我很抱歉……我不是故意那样的。”

V抬起眼皮扫了一眼维吉尔，后者也和他对视，他们一个小孩和一个成年人之间似乎进行了某种奇妙的沟通，而下一秒V叹了口气，轻轻地拍了拍被他包起来的尼禄。

“……我也很抱歉……”

尼禄探出来一个头，银色短发支棱着到处翘起，他鼻头还在发红，脖子上的痕迹已经被V包扎起来上好了药，“我不该拿那种问题来问你的……而且还是那个时候……对不——”

“你不需要道歉。”

维吉尔立刻制止了孩子的道歉，他伸出手又停在了半空。

“该道歉的是我，我没有好好告诉你关于过去的事情，而你应该知道那些。”维吉尔还是跪在床边，他的脸颊眼角几乎柔软了起来，“我……经常不愿意去想那些问题，我曾经觉得没有意义。”他似乎在斟酌着寻找恰当的用词，“但是你同样是属于那些东西的一部分，我应该告诉你的。”

尼禄有点愣愣地看着他父亲，他皱起的眉眼透露出明明白白的隐痛，男孩能感受到他的悲伤和胆怯，仿佛这一刻他不是孩子而对方才是需要安慰的那个。

“爸爸，你来给我讲吧。”

尼禄轻轻地说，声音柔软，他对维吉尔伸出手去，然后小心抓住了维吉尔僵在身侧的手腕，维吉尔愣了一下，想起了第一天见到尼禄的时候那个对世界毫无概念的孩子对他的微笑，他含住他的手指对他微笑，而现在他的孩子牵着他的手原谅他给他造成的伤口。

另一只手也抓住了他的手腕，黑头发的男孩轻轻扯着维吉尔让他坐到床上来，而尼禄开始从铺盖卷里面钻出来，像一只小狗从妈妈的肚皮底下冒出头来。V对他笑了笑，然后小心滑下床轻轻跑了出去，他对尼禄小小地微笑，然后关上了门。男孩看着黑暗里坐在沙发上的但丁，他们像是在分享同一个秘密，然后他点点头，但丁发出一声漫长的叹息。

 

罗伊斯女士在批改作文的时候看见了尼禄的。

男孩的文字很稚嫩，又有一些不符合他年龄的雕琢用词，两种奇妙的反差让她忍不住笑起来，她甚至猜测到底是谁帮着他一起写下了这篇短短的作文，文章里讲述了一个金色头发的女人和银色头发男人的故事，在一个名叫弗杜那的海港小岛里的某一段短暂的相遇，和一个足够温暖的五月里一个孩子在襁褓里睁开眼看见了另一双浅色的眼睛。

最后，罗伊斯小姐决定给这篇作文A+。

FIN


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 家长日的大型出游，或者大型约会。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DV突飞猛进绝赞发展中，不要问我什么这么傻白甜我最近刀吃多了！

\--

动物园永远是吸引小孩的圣地之一，一个阳光明媚的秋天更甚，学校组织的家长日秋游活动让园区里挤满了充满活气的孩子们，老师们小心叮嘱各位家长游玩时间和集合时间，然后笑眯眯地对孩子们提醒安全，最后孩子们鸟兽散去，叫上了伙伴们急冲冲地冲在前头，留下家长们在后头尴尬地对望。

此处特指斯巴达家的两位家长和姬莉叶的哥哥克雷多，以及妮可的奶奶戈尔德斯丁女士。

自从V加入了尼禄和两个女孩的午餐小团体，他们就迅速接纳了这个漂亮文静的黑发孩子，并迅速结成了四人组小伙伴，这次的家长日出游也是妮可带着姬莉叶而尼禄抓着V一路狂奔就冲向了猛兽馆，留着后面四个并不算非常熟悉的家长互相瞟了瞟对方。

“真是充满活力的孩子们呀。”戈尔德斯丁女士看起来是最从容的一个，年迈的女士呵呵笑着，撑着手杖对三位男士点点头，“自我介绍一下吧，我是尼尔戈尔德斯丁，我相信这位英俊的男孩是姬莉叶的家人，”克雷多为老人的这句夸奖有些不自在地笑了笑，而老人转向维吉尔和但丁，“你们两位就是尼禄和V的家长了吧，但丁先生，不知道我的两位好姑娘你觉得好用吗？”

但丁愣了一下，“您的好姑娘是……”

“如您所见，戈尔德斯丁家的姑娘。”

他这时恍然大悟，对老夫人露出了灿烂的笑容，带着真心实意的尊敬，“她们是我最好的伙伴。”

“那么也是我的荣幸。”

老夫人点点头，对着一旁露出疑惑表情的克雷多展现安抚的善意，老夫人在一边和年轻人轻声谈起了姬莉叶和妮可的事情，她的声音温和而老迈，但那双覆满老斑的手却创造出了白象牙和黑檀木。

戈尔德斯丁。但丁终于意识到他从尼禄口中得知妮可名字的时候那种熟悉感从何而来了，尼尔戈尔德斯丁的作品声名远扬，却没想到是一位上了年纪的老夫人，维吉尔在他身后皱了皱眉，但丁立刻和他解释：“那是打造了白象牙和黑檀木的机械师，我也没见过她，没想到是位老夫人。”

他哥的表情看上去没有因为这句解释发生变化，但眉心的褶皱消去了一些，戈尔德斯丁女士已经搀着克雷多的手走到一边去了，年轻人似乎在手忙脚乱的解释着些什么，而老夫人温和的笑了起来。

“两位先生，我想孩子们应该不会喜欢我们老在他们身边晃悠的，而且我相信在这个动物园里应该不存在能够伤到你们两位孩子的事情，至于姬莉叶有妮可保护着，我和这位英俊年轻的克雷多先生要去享受一份下午茶，你们两位请自便吧。”老夫人笑着眨了眨眼睛，里头明明白白露出些但丁曾在他们家那小姑娘整尼禄的时候展现出的狡黠，而下一秒老夫人就把可怜的克雷多拽去一边，留着但丁和维吉尔在企鹅馆前面对望，身后还有供游人抚摸的温顺梅花鹿。

当然，这是动物园，梅花鹿和企鹅馆都是无比正常的东西，但当他们和恶魔猎人兄弟但丁和维吉尔搭配起来的时候就变成了某些不对劲的故事走向。

有谁能来告诉一个单身流浪二十年的弟弟和一个魔界单打独斗二十年的哥哥在动物园应该做些什么？不，他们当然不能就这么走了，虽然尼禄和V都很聪明，但他们加起来也只有他们年龄的一半，而且今天是家长日，天杀的家长日，他真的不想再去面对尼禄的那个叫罗伊斯的老师严肃认真的脸了。

“我们……进去看看？”

但丁有点怂地指着眼前的企鹅馆，小心翼翼地提出建议，维吉尔盯着企鹅馆门口看了一会儿，出乎意料地没有反对，他哥长腿一跨进了馆内，但丁则是好奇地看了一眼维吉尔刚刚盯着的东西——场馆的时间表，半小时后会有今天第一场企鹅表演。

啧啧啧。但丁在心里悄咪咪笑了一下。

 

四个最大年龄只有八岁的小孩全都趴在玻璃外面盯着里面那只睡着了只露了半边屁股给他们看的黑豹。

“它身材真好。”妮可的评价。

“你是怎么从它这个姿势看出它的身材的？说不定对一只豹子来讲他还是没有肌肉的胖子呢。”尼禄的反驳。

“它的身材确实挺好的，豹头比虎小、耳短、尾长约70～95厘米，体重约等于成年人，而且黄褐色的身体上有许多黑色空心的斑块；[1]而它都占齐了。”V以一种不可思议的熟练度进行科普。

“但是它很可怜，你看他的皮毛颜色都很淡。”姬莉叶小声说。

园内走进了给黑豹喂食的工作人员，他们打开房间的门口放进去两只活鸡，而那只黑豹却似乎连点反应都提不起，只是摇晃着尾巴有一搭没一搭地拍打着地面，耳朵耸动着。门外的游客们看见期待的捕杀活鸡的场景没有出现，甚至有人发出了抱怨的声音，而V皱起眉，那只黑豹却一瞬间起了身。

那只豹子转身透过玻似乎盯住了人群，喉咙间传出低声的咆哮，这时候游客们反而有人兴奋了起来，拍打着玻璃以引起注意，但尼禄觉得不对头，他本能地感觉到豹子的目光落在了他们这边，而V皱着眉贴在玻璃上，那双眼睛也直盯盯缩住了黑豹，那只豹子下一刻纵身一跃突然撞上了玻璃，游客发出惊恐的叫声，而尼禄一把把V扯到了身后，妮可也眼疾手快的把姬莉叶带到了尼禄后面，小孩盯着黑豹甚至产生了想要对着他大吼的欲望，停止你的挑衅，那是我的。

但V在他手臂后头闭上了眼睛，然后看着自己的脚尖抿紧了嘴唇，那豹子在V睁开眼后又似乎失去了再撞玻璃的欲望，又变回了刚才那副兴致缺缺地疲惫模样，晃了晃直接背对过游客们又趴了下去，尼禄却还是觉得那种想要嘶吼的欲望仍在他身体里翻腾，于是他依然没有放下护着三个孩子的手，果不其然那只黑豹回了一下头，短短一秒，甚至像是转了个方向打了个哈欠，但尼禄却心里狠狠一跳。

他总觉得它在看着V。

 

猛兽馆那一出之后四个小孩决定去百鸟园逛逛，这也是之前说好的，先满足尼禄和妮可想要看老虎和豹子的愿望，再满足姬莉叶和V想要欣赏漂亮温顺生物的想法，不过路边温顺的可喂食梅花鹿反而吸引走了他们更多注意力，姬莉叶给大家买来了动物园配好的饲料，但不知为何鹿儿们全都围向了V和姬莉叶的方向。

拿着胡萝卜条也招不到梅花鹿的尼禄和妮可叹了口气，“这是什么，气质吸引吗？”

“大概，不过姬莉叶果然是天使。”妮可蹦蹦跳跳地把自己手里的胡萝卜条全给了姬莉叶，一只梅花鹿正蜷伏在姬莉叶身边让她抚摸它的绒毛，而V规规矩矩的蹲着让面前的梅花鹿低头吃掉他手心的胡萝卜，尼禄小心凑到V面前，他的养兄抓住他的手放上蹭着V肩膀的那只梅花鹿。

“放心，他不是坏人。”

尼禄一时间有点搞不清这句话到底是对尼禄说的还是那只梅花鹿，但在他手里绷紧的绒毛也重新柔软下来，尼禄小心触碰着梅花鹿身上的斑纹，年幼生灵那双漆黑的眼珠干净而明亮。

“你真受动物欢迎。”

“姬莉叶也是。”V笑了一下，指着旁边被梅花鹿围坐在地上的姬莉叶，小女孩咯咯笑着，有一只梅花鹿轻轻蹭着她的掌心。

“那不一样，”尼禄摇了摇头，某种来自本能的信息告诉他，“那些梅花鹿是单纯喜欢姬莉叶，但你好像能理解他们。”

“说不定这是我的超能力。”V眨巴了一下眼睛，尼禄又为那双眼睛里少有的明媚笑意晃得头昏眼花，妮可发现了他突然涨红的脸，立刻大声叫起姬莉叶嘲讽他，温柔的女孩也笑了起来，给尼禄递过来她放在包里的一瓶水。

尼禄从这一刻起决定姬莉叶永远是他的天使。

V和姬莉叶两个孩子身边聚集着温顺的鹿儿而引来了不少游客的围观，甚至有人想要拍照，人群中间有个黑衣服的男人背着鼓囊囊的包蹲了下来，眼睛上架着一副墨镜。

V下意识的躲了一下，而尼禄也一步踏上前挡在V和梅花鹿前头，对着那个拿着相机的男人怒目而视。

“嘿，我们没允许你拍我们的照片！”

拍照的那个游客是个中年男人，头顶秃了一块，他听到尼禄奶声奶气的喊声后反而笑了一声，“小弟弟，这里是公共场所，我拍一张梅花鹿的照片而已。”

“可是我哥哥不想被你们拍!”

他的声音听起来有点气鼓鼓的，又焦急不知道该怎么传达那种气愤，于是V干脆从后面站起来扯了扯尼禄的袖子，“我们走吧。”

“走个屁！”没想到第一个发作的是妮可，但是话说回来，也应该就是妮可，小姑娘手一横摆出平时欺负尼禄的那个姑奶奶气势，“那个傻逼中年秃顶男，你也不看看你刚才的姿势，蹲在地上脸上那表情笑得恶心成这样，真以为大家没长眼睛信你真的在拍梅花鹿啊？哒哒哒——别忙着说我小姑娘乱说话没证据，你会拍照我不会拍？我有手机刚可把你的猥琐笑脸拍下来了，要我发推特然后艾特一下全美儿童保护协会还是直接报警？哦对我还有icloud云同步刚传给我家长，现在大家都在这里站着看着你觉得是你删照片快还是我报警快，我听说监狱里对恋童癖的态度可不太友好。”

尼禄在心里为妮可鼓掌，他损友平时能把他折腾上天的嘴如今完美展现了一个远超六岁儿童的战斗水准，那个拿着相机的男人脸色瞬间垮下来，身旁的人群已经开始窃窃私语——而V更是非常适时地往他后头躲了一躲，要多可怜有多可怜，姬莉叶更是已经小声呜咽起来了——我怎么没发现你们之前这么能演？

尼禄觉得自己的表情一片僵硬，而游客中有个年轻男人已经对秃顶男人亮出了警徽：“先生，我是RGPD的警员，如果您不删除刚才的照片，我想我可以请您走一趟。”

那个中年男人终于是放下了手里的相机，不情不愿的删除了相片，可尼禄心头那种委屈的怒气完全没有消去的迹象，但是V和姬莉叶一边一个趁着人多把他拉走，他闷闷地跟在两人后头，撅起嘴拖着步子。

“尼禄，你怎么啦？没有保护到你的公主殿下觉得难过啦？”妮可笑嘻嘻地开他的玩笑，拍了拍尼禄的肩膀，但小男孩肩膀垮到一边避开了好友的手，“只是他拍了照……我总觉得不舒服。”

“我明白的，”于是姬莉叶来安慰他，女孩温柔的声音带着让人舒服的关怀，“如果是妮可被拍了我也会很难受的。”

妮可立刻露出了“等我长大以后我们就结婚吧”的心动表情，而尼禄的嘴撅得更高了，但他的步子轻快了些，赶上了走在前头的V。

“抱歉。”

“你为什么要道歉？”

V不可思议地看着尼禄，男孩挠了挠头，“因为我没有让他不删掉照片……虽然妮可是很厉害啦，但是我觉得我还是很抱歉。”

V转身给了他一个拥抱，尼禄立刻手忙脚乱到不知道该发手放在什么地方，最后他颤颤巍巍把手放在了V后背，小心贴着又不敢真的用力，埋在他肩膀上的男孩小声说“你永远不用道歉的，尼禄。”然后又小声加上一句：“谢谢你做的一切。”

“哇哦，”妮可戳了戳身边的姬莉叶，小声发出一声夸张的感叹，“我现在就要拍一张照片下来，你说我能用这个要挟尼禄多少次作业？”

而姬莉叶第一次没有纠正妮可“要挟尼禄作业”的用语，反而是轻轻笑了一下，指着不远处的路牌。

“等会我们去看企鹅表演吧。”

 

但丁总觉得这个场景很似曾相识。

不是说他以前也来看过企鹅表演，不，他短暂的童年时光和企鹅是从来联系不上的，但他确实曾经穿上小西装带着一支红玫瑰在歌剧散场后装模作样给伊娃献上花，而维吉尔自然也不甘落后，他的兄长带着一支蓝玫瑰，同样把花放在了母亲手心，那时候他和维吉尔就像现在这样，他小心翼翼地盯着他哥的表现，而他哥努力装作自己根本没分给但丁任何一个眼神。

对，就是这种既视感。

那时候伊娃对着他们微笑，双手接过兄弟俩一人一朵的玫瑰，她把两朵玫瑰花别在胸前，然后低头给她的孩子们一人一个额头上的亲吻。

“谢谢你们的花，我的天使们。”但丁记得那时候他是抬起头看着维吉尔的，就那么一眼，他的眼珠瞟向那边，而他哥哥的嘴角因为母亲的亲吻扬起了少见的微笑，但那一刻但丁感到难过，或者委屈，或者嫉妒，现在他能够准确地分辨那种感觉了，就是嫉妒，但他还是不能准确的分辨出他嫉妒的对象。

所以他现在又在盯着他哥哥的侧脸了，维吉尔的脸颊线条干脆，他知道自己和他并无二致，但他忍不住盯着他，直到维吉尔忍不住在这样明目张胆的目光下发作。

“你在干什么。”

“三秒钟告诉我台上那三只企鹅叫什么名字。”

“什么？”

“从左到右分别是朱莉，杰西和安娜。我知道你没把注意力放在表演上头，老哥你在想什么？”

维吉尔沉默了一下，最终选择转过头看着自己的胞弟，他们相似又截然不同的蓝色双眼相对，维吉尔轻声叹息。

“我猜我们想到了同一件事情。”

“啊哈，我就知道这种既视感不是我一个人。”但丁拍了下大腿，“那次我可嫉妒了。但丁得一分。”

维吉尔抿了下嘴唇，好像一边在控制着自己不要当场拔出阎魔刀砍人，一边又在寻找恰当的词语反驳但丁，又一种既视感，但丁想，真他妈像小时候文明人维吉尔在他撒泼打滚式斗嘴时找不到能说的词。

“那一次我也很嫉妒，但不是因为妈妈。”

等等？

但丁缓慢地眨了一下眼睛，他突然觉得魔界好像一瞬间在他眼前爆炸了，比当年打蒙德斯还要爆炸，他觉得自己需要狗棍的冰冻法术来冷静一下才能好好处理维吉尔语言中的信息量。

“以及刚才的企鹅表演上从左到右名字是杰森，玛丽安和凯特，你不能随便拿上个月花花公子封面女郎的名字来糊弄我但丁，不专心的人是你。”

哦操，他怎么没想起他哥虽然很容易找不到话反驳他，但每一次他都能用一句话准确击中他的要害。

“维吉尔得一分。”

他哥哥的嘴角又一次小小的扬了起来，不过这一次和歌剧院门口那一次相比似乎没有了既视感。

 

尼禄四人组赶上了下午两点半的企鹅表演，上一场刚刚结束，散去的游客们从圆环型的座椅上离开，露出后排两个熟悉的人影。

哦操，尼禄瞬间垮了脸色，当然是他亲爱的老爹和叔叔，但是谁能告诉他为什么他俩一动不动在比赛木头人吗？为什么他爹在抖小腿啊？为什么但丁脸上好像还有点红啊？

V也看到了自家的两位家长，然后露出了和尼禄一模一样的空白表情。

FIN

[1]：我百度抄的词条。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 维吉尔真的被叫去学校了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 内含大量双子护崽以及四小孩小组内容，本章画风突变预警！！
> 
> 哥魔界抹布暗示预警！

\--

接到电话的人是但丁，他和维吉尔刚刚结束下午的工作准备出门买点吃的，顺带去找崔西把上次托她找的魔具拿回来，但是学校的一通电话催命一样在空旷的屋子中间响起来，但丁第一反应居然是帕蒂是不是又要来折腾他，但事实证明不是帕蒂，那远比帕蒂可怕得多的玩意儿在他接起电话的一瞬间击碎了他们的所有计划。

罗伊斯女士的声音听起来不妙地缩紧，电话那头甚至还有小孩的哭声。

操，他感觉到他身边的老哥已经划开了阎魔刀的刀鞘，在女人说完“尼禄在学校和小孩打架了”的那句话之前前魔王已经跨进了切开的时空。

但丁却愣住了，试图把女人话里的三个关键词组合在一切，尼禄，学校，打架，他感到一阵头晕，只想问一句为什么，怎么回事？但他的身体给他做出的选择是立刻挂断了电话，直接一脚踹开了事务所大门。

哦当然，他可是尼禄的家长，虽然他从来都觉得尼禄能够一个人拆了他们整个事务所，但当他听到电话背景里传来小孩哭声的时候他几乎被担忧完全击穿，他脑内反反复复重复着一句话，那些狗屁人类小孩最好没有让尼禄受伤，因为两个护短的半魔老爹从不是那么好打发的对象。

维吉尔当然生气，对，甚至生气这个词都不准确，他暴怒。他几乎忽略了罗伊斯女士在意识到她的致电对象几乎在她放下电话下一秒就出现在了办公室的疑惑情绪，盯着办公室那头几个对他怒目而视的家长和小孩——没有尼禄，但那些小孩无一例外身上全都有各种各样的伤痕，维吉尔只消一眼就估计出了个大概，肋下淤青，打断的鼻梁，这样的力气不应该出现在一个六岁小孩身上，但尼禄并不是六岁人类小孩。

可他心里的那种焦躁和暴怒没有丝毫散去的迹象，昔日魔界的魔王在这一刻重新显露出在地狱中央屠杀出一条血路的模样，抬起眼皮冷地盯住了罗伊斯女士。

“小姐，我希望得到一个关于我孩子的解释，以及事情的经过。”

罗伊斯小姐打好的腹稿在那一眼下头瞬间被干涩地吞了回去，某种恐惧感从胃里沉坠坠地往下掉，他看着维吉尔——而维吉尔看着那几个高年级学生和他们的家长，眼光好像他们已经死了。

“维吉尔先生，我想到底发生了什么事情电话里我也说了一下，”罗伊斯女士艰难地吞咽了一下，“尼禄和这几个孩子打架了，并且把他们全都伤得……不算轻。”她斟酌了一下最后的用词，那边先前几个骂骂咧咧叫嚣着的家长在这时候全部默不作声，只是护着怀里的孩子仿佛马上就要来拼命的母狮子。

“那么尼禄呢？”

“什么？”

“尼禄受伤了吗？”维吉尔的声音更凉，“他为什么不在这里？”

罗伊斯女士觉得自己的肩膀都绷紧了，对天发誓，尼禄的爸爸到底是干什么的？警察吗？

“尼禄在医务室……他没事！额，没什么大事。”罗伊斯女士觉得自己说的话实在不对劲儿，因为明明受伤更重的应该是办公室里的这几个孩子，但是她根本不敢对面前这个看着平静却让她心跳加快的男人说尼禄的事情，但她知道她真的必须要说清楚。“出事的是V，尼禄在医务室陪他。”

下一秒，他眼前的男人就直接踹开了办公室大门，但是她没来得及叫住他，也没来得及发出任何言论，因为她清楚地听见了大门传来一声濒临崩溃的吱呀呜咽。

维吉尔走出办公室大门才意识到自己真的慌了阵脚。

因为他不知道尼禄学校医务室在哪儿。

事实上，作为尼禄的父亲，他几乎没有来给他开过家长会，或者走进他的学校大门，他知道自己没有办法好好融进正常人类，于是他选择让但丁代替他完成校内所有需要和人类交谈的任务，而他只有在给V和尼禄办理入学手续的时候来过罗伊斯的办公室，而整个学校的其他地方对他来说就是一片完全的空白。

所以现在他站在闹哄哄的小孩中间，刚才那种压着他神经最尖端使劲摩擦的愤怒在此刻变成了茫然和不知所措——他已经太久没有过这样的情绪了，上一次已经可以追溯到他不愿回想的某段过去。

那群孩子，不到十岁的年纪，拿着篮球或者跳绳从他面前冲过去，跑到最外头的阳光里，穿着脏兮兮的裤子和球鞋，在地上摔了一跤还能滚一圈然后躺在地上哈哈笑起来，然后抓着伙伴的手扑到对方身上和他拥抱，他出现了一点幻视，只有那么一点点，过去的影子模模糊糊在他眼前闪现，但丁的背影在他前头晃悠，手里抱着他给他连夜赶出来的粗糙木剑，喉咙里憋着什么东西，他吞不下去。

“维吉尔叔叔，您在找尼禄吗？”

他的衣角被人扯了一下，肌肉反应让他几乎伸手拔刀，但接着他意识到那不过是个脆弱的人类孩子，还是尼禄最好的朋友。姬莉叶看起来并没有被维吉尔的神情吓到，小女孩眼眶红红的，明显刚刚哭过。

“尼禄说您要是来了可能找不到路，让我和妮可在操场和后门等您来。”小女孩穿着浅色的连衣裙，上面沾着脏兮兮的泥和水痕，群角更是被出现了一条口子。

“……谢谢。”他轻轻抬眼，不知道到底是为了向她来接他道谢，还是她至始至终保护着自己的孩子而道谢。女孩身上的痕迹足够让他还原事件的部分场景，群上的水渍是眼泪的咸味，破掉的裙角是被利器划破的，所以绝不是尼禄，或许整个过程姬莉叶都在试图保护尼禄，而被那些混蛋小子弄成这个惨样子。

女孩却摇了摇头，只是看起来已经快要哭出来，“您不要相信那些人……他们都欺负V……”六岁的女孩终于哭了起来，她看起来太累了，全身发软就要摔在地上，维吉尔却又一次开始幻视，这个女孩身上某种柔软的特质击中了他，像是母亲曾经的拥抱，混合着眼泪为他筑起一道保护墙。于是他蹲下身轻轻拍了拍女孩的后背——即使这个动作他做得僵硬透了——试着安慰她：“没事的，我保证。”

“保证（promise）”那个单词从他嘴里冒出来的时候让他恍惚了一下，在他舌尖引起一种让他苦闷的刺痛，像是有什么东西电了他的心脏一下，麻痹感让他艰难吞咽。

于是小女孩立刻牵着他的衣角指引他往操场尽头那边的教学楼走，她急切的跑起来，甚至维吉尔也不得不开始小跑，最终他们走进医务室，那处仍然围满了一群叽叽喳喳的孩子，护士在门口对外头的孩子们摆出平日训人的架势，可那些孩子的窃窃私语却围着医务室的四周变成了一堵墙。

“那里面就是今天那个怪物吗……”

“噫听说他弟弟今天还打架呢，那几个六年级都被打惨了。”

“但是米沙说那个家伙也没什么差啊……”

“没差才有鬼了！你都不知道他当时有多吓人……”

“你们都走开！不准你们再说！”

这时候维吉尔听到了尼禄的声音，中气十足，很好，看来果然没有什么大事，但他的声音有浓重的沙哑和破音后的撕裂，这很不好。

护士看到姬莉叶和她后面的维吉尔，又看了一眼房间里，“尼禄，那是你家长吗？”

维吉尔个子高挑，在一群堵门的小孩后面都根本不需要矮身就看见床帘后冒出了自己儿子，鼻头通红，脸上和手上还包着两块纱布。他眼皮一跳，觉得自己已经快要控制不住想拔刀的手。

“爸爸！”尼禄看到他的一瞬间大声叫了他一声，那声音几乎碎掉一样的抖，可孩子又往回缩了回去，小护士见状立刻把姬莉叶和维吉尔放了进去，然后干脆关上门把那一群小孩堵在外头，维吉尔压根没管小护士，直接一个跨步把往床帘后头躲的尼禄抱住了。

“……这是怎么回事。”

他紧紧抓住尼禄的手，眉间皱纹几乎要把他自己的心脏夹碎，潮水般的愧疚和窒息感把他淹没，他突然感受到巨大的不安和惶恐，和妈妈死在他眼前那天一模一样。他拥有了力量，维吉尔想，但他此刻却崩溃到几乎想要抱头蹲下然后寻找一个足够安全的地方带着尼禄离开，然后杀了所有伤害了他的人。

尼禄却以为父亲皱紧的眉头是因为他今天的行为让维吉尔不高兴了，于是又抽着肩膀开始哭，“对不起……”他哭也不敢太大声，他不想外面那群小孩听到他的哭声，但他难受到想往爸爸怀里缩，却又不敢，“对、对不起……我不该和他们打架，但是他们欺负V和姬莉叶……呜……我不想他们欺负V和姬莉叶……”尼禄抖抖索索打出一个哭嗝儿，维吉尔觉得自己心间和双手一起被揪紧了。

“他们说V是怪物……可是他不是怪物，他不是！他们都在乱说！”尼禄含糊地叫着，维吉尔心头凶狠地一跳，然后一把把小孩揉进怀里，不甚熟练地拍了拍他的后背。

“没事的，尼禄，V呢？”

“后面。”医务室的护士小姐带着难过的目光为维吉尔拉开床边的白帘，上面躺着一个睡熟了的黑发男孩，V看起来没有受任何伤，连头发都没有乱掉，这副模样就像早上去叫两个孩子起床的时候V的睡颜，这很正常——如果忽略掉男孩满身蔓延的黑色纹路的话。

“今天这孩子上课没有出现，他们班的金先生很担心，本来准备打电话给你们询问状况，但是小孩最后一瘸一拐地进了教室，他今天穿得厚实，看不出到底出了什么事情，问他也不肯说，于是金先生就没有太深究，结果课外活动的时候这孩子被一群高年级学生堵在了门口说要让所有人见见怪物，有几个小孩就要去扯他的衣服，很多学生都在围观，尼禄发现之后就和他们打起来了，这个女孩子为了帮忙也被那些没家教的东西遭罪，”护士小姐嫌恶地皱眉，取下一张温水浸湿的手帕给了尼禄，也温柔地替姬莉叶端来一杯温水，“然后罗伊斯女士和金先生发现了这件事，据他们给我还原的情况是V突然生气地推开了把尼禄揍翻在地上的那个六年级学生，然后全身就开始出现了这样的黑色纹路，而且他之前身上的擦伤也愈合了……那群小孩说他是怪物，但跑了一群，最后金先生赶快把V和尼禄送了过来，但那孩子自从身上出现这种纹路之后就一直晕过去了没醒。”

维吉尔小心用护士给的手帕擦干净男孩脸上糊成一团的鼻涕眼泪，姬莉叶也跑过来抱着尼禄小心拍打他的后背，女孩的动作熟练得惊人，那种温柔而带着抚慰的动作让维吉尔心惊，尼禄还在小声哭，哭嗝儿还止不住，于是维吉尔把他抱到V的床铺上，他伸手触碰了一下躺着的男孩的手臂，那里已经盘绕出了繁复的黑色花纹，甚至还在不断生长变化，逐渐向他的指尖蔓延，而下一刻男孩突然在维吉尔的触碰下开始挣扎，皱紧了眉心把自己蜷缩成了一团。护士小姐慌乱地睁大眼睛，想要上前做些什么却被维吉尔一手挡住。

“他没事。”

这话连尼禄都不相信，他瞪大了眼睛看着自己父亲平静的神色，拽住他衣服的手指缩紧。维吉尔轻轻对孩子点点头，手指缓慢地拨开V混乱前额的汗湿头发：“他只是在做噩梦。”

“你怎么知道？”

尼禄问他，但维吉尔却没有回答，或者说他难以找到正确的回答，他轻轻掀开V紧抓不放的被子，看见男孩身上从脖子到手腕满是变化的纹路，像是溶在水里的墨水旋转着变幻。尼禄难过地瘪起嘴，眼泪眼看又要往下掉，他恍恍惚惚从自己孩子身上又一次见到昨日幻影，有一次他生病高烧，半夜辗转反侧的头晕难受的迷糊时刻听到小声的哭泣，他最开始以为是母亲，但等到他的烧彻底退下后他才意识到那是但丁，那时候但丁的哭声和现在尼禄可怜兮兮吸鼻子的样子诡异的重合起来，维吉尔学着崔西教他的姿势轻轻抚摸V的额头，但他的动作很僵硬，身边传来小小的叹息，一直在旁边看着他们的姬莉叶挪到V身边开始按摩他的额头，拍打着他的后背小声唱歌。维吉尔觉得心脏某个地方惊心动魄的一跳，呼吸被一瞬间夺走。

“爸爸……”尼禄咬着嘴唇想对他说什么，但维吉尔一把抱住了他，他把男孩捂在怀里，低声说“你没有错。”那种熟悉而刺痛的火焰又开始灼烧他的心脏，让他几乎控制不住想要去碰阎魔刀，毫无道理的伤害和魔界的恶魔究竟有什么不同，因为差异而变成怪物到底又是谁的过错，你没有错，你很勇敢，他对着尼禄重复这句话，直到男孩在他怀里又一次哭了起来。

这时候医务室的门被再一次打开，妮可风风火火地带着身后终于赶到的但丁闯进来，但丁只消一眼就看见了床上的V和姬莉叶，还有在父亲怀里大哭的男孩，他皱起眉，轻而易举猜测出了事情的真相。

“老哥，我没有过问你V的事情。”

他开口，眼睛却落在床上的孩子身上，眼神里的谴责和探寻让医务室的护士小姐完全摸不着头脑，但此时V已经开始平静下来，男孩在姬莉叶的歌声里小声发出最后一声啜泣，然后陷入安宁的深眠，维吉尔用一个眼神让但丁闭了嘴，他把怀里的男孩放到V身旁，对尼禄说：“你好好陪着V，别的事情我和但丁去处理。”

于是他抬起头，看着自己的孩子钻进被窝里，小心抱住另一个孩子，而他们的挚友一个为他们唱着催眠曲，一个正在和护士小姐准备温水和毛巾。

他其实有点羡慕。

但但丁在门口等着他，于是他把那股打结一样的干涩吞进肚子里，然后跟着但丁走出门去，后者用那种“迟早你得和我说清楚一切”的表情对他点了点头，他们在罗伊斯女士的办公室门前站定，最后他拔出了阎魔刀。

 

当然，没有命案发生，不过被切成几十块碎片的门板砸在地面上的场景还是让里面某几位有钱家长吓白了脸，但丁摆着平日那副好人的笑眯眯表情红脸白脸一起唱，最后不知为什么给包括罗伊斯女士在内的所有成年人留下了他们是道上混的的诡异印象，最后不仅他们没事儿——其实罗伊斯女士本来也没想责怪尼禄——反而从几位家长那里收回来了一笔可观的医疗费，但丁嘟囔着过几天要拿着点钱带着尼禄和V去玩，在回医务室的路上叫住了维吉尔。

“老哥，V到底是怎么回事？”

维吉尔瞥了他一眼，停下脚步缓慢地叹息。

“恶魔的本能是寻求繁衍和生存，在人界后者极其容易，人类的血液无比美味而他们本身又极度脆弱，但前者并不容易，魔界的繁衍一向是强者为尊，拥有魔力的个体无论性别皆有可能孕育出下一代，即使是再弱小的恶魔也会想要繁衍自己的后代，但是在人界没有多少个体拥有足够支撑他们子嗣的魔力，即使某些人类能够接受恶魔强行注入他们身体的魔力，也会因为排异而死亡。”

“说重点，这些和V有什么关系？”

“你还没有明白我的意思吗，但丁。”维吉尔用那种看傻子一样的目光看着但丁，“我遇见V的时候，他身上有很微弱的魔力。”

但丁突然反应过来了，但他真的希望他老哥即将说出口的东西不要是他想象的那样。

“他和我一样，被恶魔当做了‘繁衍’的工具。”

维吉尔说出这句话的时候抬着下巴，浅色的眼珠却没什么波动，他盯着空气中的某一个点，仿佛隔着但丁在挑衅他曾经绝望的岁月。

 

FIN


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双重梦境，或者回忆。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章基本没啥N新V戏份，大量我流理解的双子。
> 
> 哥魔界抹布明示。

\--

那个叫做V的孩子是个孤儿，被他的父母亲手抛弃了。

那孩子是开春的时候被送到安杰丽娜嬷嬷那里的，送来的时候被包在一个黑色的包裹里头，送他来的人是圣三一教堂的修女，慌张地把孩子交给了嬷嬷，说这个孩子身上流着不干净的血，无法控制的力量会害了他全家。

修女说这孩子本来要被父母用圣水淹死，但她悄悄把孩子抱了出来，那个修女还很年轻，甚至算是个少女，抱着孩子的手发着颤，落着眼泪对嬷嬷说：“他很乖的，不哭也不闹，明明是个很漂亮的孩子……”

安杰丽娜嬷嬷看着修女手里的孩子，睁开了眼睛一声不吭地看着他，那双浅绿色的瞳仁全是新生儿对世界的好奇，却又安静仿佛已经学会了观察整个世界，安杰丽娜嬷嬷接过那个孩子，把他抱在怀里轻轻吻过他的额头，修女小心擦干眼泪摸了摸孩子的脸颊，向他道别：“再见了V……”

“这孩子叫V？”

嬷嬷奇怪地问，这实在不像一个孩子的名字，她本以为这孩子会叫亚当或者桑提亚哥之类的，至少不是一个简单的字母代替。修女点点头，解释：“教堂会给被丢掉的孩子用字母排序，因为他们的父母多半都没有给他们留下名字，这个孩子正好是V。”

嬷嬷难过地看着襁褓里安静的孩子，轻轻叫了一声“V”，那孩子就对她笑起来，伸出手指在空中摇晃，嬷嬷对修女告别，接着怀抱着孩子回到了孤儿院里去。

V，这个名字没有被安杰丽娜嬷嬷改掉，因为她不知道应该改成什么样的名字，或许等到他长大，他可以自由的选择自己想要的名字。

 

孤儿院里的嬷嬷们都很喜欢V，他的身体里像居住了一个早已经成熟的灵魂，不哭不闹，好像早早知道自己是个被丢弃的孩子，年轻些的嬷嬷们对他有些偏心地格外关照，毕竟一个每次为他唱起摇篮曲都能得到活泼微笑而不是灾难级别的大哭的孩子实在太难得。

孤儿院的经济状况不算好，弗杜那对斯巴达的信仰开始逐渐影响他们的存在，人们更愿意把钱财送给教堂里那个不知真假的神，却不愿意为真正在神的影子下受苦的孩子停下脚步。安杰丽娜嬷嬷有时候会长长地叹息，然后摸着V的头发对他说“快点长大吧。”

但那时候V不会说话，所以他并不知道嬷嬷到底包含了什么用意。

V开始学会自己摇摇晃晃走路说话的时候，安杰丽娜嬷嬷抱回了另一个孩子，那个孩子的母亲带着他来，是个年轻的金发女人，过于年轻了些，白袍下面穿着红裙，轻轻地在孤儿院门口哭出声。

V太小了，他还不懂得那些嬷嬷和女人之间的话语是什么意思，但他知道那个女人明显的不舍和难过，嬷嬷送走那个女人，看见门后的V，便艰难地笑了一下，把怀里的孩子给V看。

“看，V，这个孩子也很乖，和你当时一样呢……你看，他还在笑。”

那时候V两岁，孤儿院仅仅保持住基本的营养让他看起来瘦瘦小小，他努力踮起脚看着襁褓里的孩子，软成一团的脸和还在吐泡泡的嘴，但那孩子却笑着，眼睛是漂亮的明媚蓝色。他看见襁褓边缘用蓝线绣成的一个名字，边上还有精细的雏菊纹样，“泥……如？”

“是尼禄哦。”安杰丽娜嬷嬷轻轻捏了捏V的脸蛋，黑发的孩子懵懵懂懂抬头看她，他还没有长全的牙齿露着风试图笨拙地重复那个名字。

“尼……尼禄？”

“对啦，这孩子的名字是罗马曾经的那位帝王，拥有荣耀而坎坷的一生，不知道他妈妈给他这个名字是希望他得到荣耀的那部分还是坎坷的那部分呢。”

“唔？”

“……你还太小啦，V，”安杰丽娜嬷嬷笑了一下，“等你读完书柜上的全部书，你就长大到足够明白我在说什么了。”

V回头看了一眼床位那边的书柜上，满满当当全是书，他还没有开始识字，于是那些厚重的书让他辞了呲牙露出一个吐舌头的表情，而安杰丽娜嬷嬷抱着尼禄去婴儿房那边，V在后面小心跟着，那孩子对他伸出手晃了晃。

“他很喜欢你啊V。”嬷嬷笑起来，眼角的细纹向两边蔓延。

V两岁零三个月的时候，尼禄两个月大，总是在婴儿房的床上动来动去，摇晃着手咯咯大笑或者嚎啕大哭，尼禄的哭声绝对是灾难级别，他的声音总是比别的小孩高了八个度，别的孩子哭起来是锯子在玻璃上磨来磨去，尼禄就是十八把锯子一起磨还加了个超清音质外放音响。

但是V喜欢在尼禄大哭的时候跑去看他，他总是盯着小孩哭起来的脸好奇，直到嬷嬷们把孩子抱起来安抚，他才会悄悄溜走重新跑回自己的床位上去。他很好奇，为什么会有一个孩子有尼禄这样旺盛而强大的生命力，仿佛他身上带着一团燃烧的火焰，要辐射到所有他接触到的人心里。

V两岁零五个月的时候，尼禄从孤儿院离开了，安杰丽娜嬷嬷告诉他这件事的时候一半欣慰一半担忧，V却没什么反应，他看着空掉的婴儿床，那里马上要迎来另一个孩子，他想着自己的床铺，其实也没有那么属于他自己，等到他什么时候不见了，那里又会有别的孩子。但这些念头对于一个两岁多的孩子来说太过复杂，于是他只是点点头，听着嬷嬷说带走尼禄的年轻男人看起来既有教养又有财力，那个孩子会得到很好的生活。

V三岁的时候开始读书架上的书，慢慢识字，慢慢阅读，别的孩子在弗杜那的街道上追打，他却和瘸了腿的一个姑娘一起分享一个书架。

V四岁的时候已经完全忘掉了尼禄，因为婴儿房的床换了一个又一个孩子，哭闹的声音仿佛锯子在玻璃上磨，V也不再去看那些哭泣的孩子，他已经能看懂安徒生童话，可是没有人来收养他。

V五岁的时候孤儿院的情况每况愈下，越来越多的孩子和越来越少的捐助，孤儿院开始只能保证每个孩子的最低三餐标准，V开始有些营养不良。

V六岁的时候读完了书柜上第一排书，安杰丽娜嬷嬷离开了孤儿院。

V七岁的时候读完了书柜上的第二排书，有人开始说他们孤儿院是在浪费弗杜那的钱财。

V八岁的时候没来得及读完书柜上第三排书，半夜有人把燃烧瓶扔进了婴儿房。

他在大火里醒过来，却镇定得不可思议，他读过的书上写罪人最后会被地狱的火焰烧死，但他还是跑了出去，他营养不良，身体瘦弱，除了识字读书什么都不会，还没有到十岁，没有人愿意理他，于是他学着野狗在垃圾桶里找食物，穿着破烂凉鞋和捡来的黑衣服浑浑噩噩在墙角睡着，然后某一天弗杜那开始出现惨叫，恶魔的流言开始四处传递，V那会儿正因为饥饿而头晕眼花地缩在巷子里的垃圾桶旁边，模糊地想着安杰丽娜嬷嬷说他自己被丢掉就是因为恶魔的血液。

这是我的原因吗？V没来得及想清楚，因为有东西抓住了他的腿，他抬起眼睛，耳边的尖叫刺进他的耳朵，他面前的东西——他年幼的词汇库还找不出形容的词，那玩意儿像是蚂蚁又长着巨大的脑袋，双爪抓住他的腿撕裂了他的肌肉。

“不——”他好像被什么东西猛烈地撞上脑子，挣扎的动作全数被撕裂，手腕在流血，脚跟在出血，内里撕裂的疼痛让他恐惧地哭起来，为什么，为什么？

有东西顺着那畜生进入了他的身体，V的牙齿都在颤抖，他没力气，他太年幼，营养不良的身板让他无法抵抗那玩意儿，那东西满身浓烈的血腥味道，接着更多相似的怪物聚集在小巷的巷口，V看不清，他只是在哭泣，嘴里模糊地叫喊着什么他也不清楚，他只是很痛，太痛了，停下，停下，不要，他在嘶吼，但是也在无助的哭泣。

他还能看见头上的天空，昏沉的蓝色混合了黄色像是恶心的呕吐物，或许那是自己吐在了自己脸上，V茫然地想，我要死了。

他想着孤儿院的第三排书柜，上面有一本叫做《由理升之歌》的诗集，他还没来得及翻开一眼。

但他的漫长的疼痛在某一刻被那些怪物们的尖叫停止，刀锋之后散落的尸体露出一个人浅色的蓝眼睛，那男人穿着长衣，看起来很年轻，但眉间的傲慢仿佛独属于王者，手里的长刀利落的甩掉血液。

“不……”他顾不得撕裂的痛，往后退缩，直到那人的眼睛盯着他自己。他的刀被收回鞘中，用刀柄厌恶地拍开还抓住V脚踝的那个怪物尸体，然后他在他面前蹲下，仿佛滚落了燃烧的火焰全部灌进他的眼里。

“我可以帮你。”他对V说。

 

他和但丁的回忆关于那一天是两个完全不同的版本，虽然都足够摧毁一个人的一生，但他们被摧毁的方式则不尽相同，长久以后但丁得到的只有长夜里在永无止境的街道上的流浪，而他得到的是永远围绕他的噩梦和鲜血。

那时候维吉尔八岁，在撕裂全身的疼痛里取回自己的意识，他只有在儿时童话里见过的恶魔撕扯他的血肉，崩断的筋骨在他眼前被那些畜生吞进嘴里，他的双腿被打开，利爪撕裂他的身体，斩断他逃跑的双腿。他抠在地面的手指被刺穿，银白的发间全是自己的眼泪和鲜血，为什么？他不明白，为什么是自己，为什么一切都要发生在他身上？

他试图嘶吼，求助，但被重新扯回那恶心的生物里边，舌尖舔舐他的脸颊和眼珠，身体从最柔软的地方被撕开，他一身精致的衣裳被撕成碎布，里面已经是一团血肉模糊的肢体。

为什么我还没有死掉？维吉尔在那种浑浑噩噩的痛觉里睁不开眼睛，因为他的眼珠已经有一只被抠了下来，他抓着地面仍然挤出最后一点绝望的力量，那些畜生流进他身体里的东西在他的血液里疯狂的燃烧，他快要烧起来了，血管里好像有什么东西在跟着他一同烧了起来，妈妈，他重复的叫两个名字，妈妈，但丁，帮帮我。

但是没有回应，没有对他伸出的手或者挥舞着木剑从他身边跑过的兄弟，只有他一个人在暗无天日的夜里被鲜血掩埋，被痛苦撕裂。他伸出手，在噬咬他身体的恶魔堆里望见他带着的父亲留给他的长刀，有一只恶魔咬碎了他的肩膀，但断骨的痛在这一瞬间对他而言好像已经没有了感觉，他的手指碰到阎魔刀的刀鞘，一根不知从何而出的蓝色丝带被一双稚嫩而血骨淋漓的手猛然抓住。

“够了。”

他听见他破碎的声带里挤出一个词，流泪的双眼里几乎滴下鲜血，没有人会为你而来，从没有过。

那孩子，那八岁的孩子，从一副骨骼崩裂的皮肉里逐渐站起，换上了几乎全新的皮囊，他的刀下是恶魔惨叫的尸体，而那赤裸的男孩身上滴落着鲜血，把他一生属于红墓男孩的部分全部带走。被吃掉，被掩埋，新生儿跨开步子走过成堆的尸体，手里的蓝色长刀在他大腿边安静地蜷伏，他向着永无止境的血和火走过去，脸上的眼泪却还没有落干净。因为那个孩子还没有完全死去，还在对他讲述着前几天在红色秋千下的回忆，他的兄弟偷走了他的诗集，而他追着他跑过了一整个小花园，他们并肩冲进家门，母亲分给一人一杯柠檬水和脸颊上的亲吻，但丁叫他和他一起去森林里探险，可他只想着要把书早点换给隔壁的老爷爷。

最后他的眼泪流尽了，那孩子也终于安静地死去了，维吉尔重新迈开步子。

够了。

 

“那些恶魔把你……”

“想让我变成他们繁衍的工具，但注入我身体内的魔力反而刺激了我恶魔力量的觉醒，我是比他们高阶得多的生物，他们甚至挡不住阎魔刀的刀鞘。”

“你知道我不是想说这个。”

维吉尔瞟了一眼但丁，后者表情明显透出了忍耐的怒意。

“你想说什么？”

“别他妈和我装傻维吉尔，你为什么他妈的不告诉我？！”

但丁几乎要抓住他兄弟的衣领把他摁到墙上去，但好歹顾及到这里是正常人类的医务室并且他家两个孩子一个昏迷不醒一个刚刚睡着，他们俩的小小守护女神还在这间屋子里，于是他只是咬牙切齿的抓紧了维吉尔的衣服，最后沉重地把他放了下来。

“……我不认为那有必要。”

维吉尔露出有点迷惑的表情，“你为什么会这么在意这个问题但丁？我并不认为他们的行为和性——”

“老天维吉尔这里有你自己的俩儿子和两个小姑娘！”

但丁几乎暴躁地抓着头发，完全没意识到自己刚才在一个句子里用了两个“他妈的”，维吉尔眨了眨眼，然后又露出了那种“你真的是个傻逼”的怜悯眼神，接着指着V身上还不安分的魔纹：“当时V已经被恶魔给——用你要求的文明语言来说，注入了魔力，他只是个人类，已经开始出现碎裂的排异反应，但我用我的魔力强行压住了他身体里那股弱小的力量，于是他能够安安稳稳地到现在。”

“然后？”但丁觉得自己眼皮真的在跳，还好他们回到医务室之后第一件事就是支开了护士小姐。

“然后现在那股力量正在和V融合，具体是什么原因我不明白，”维吉尔皱起了眉，轻轻抚摸着尼禄和V交叠在一起的手臂，“V的生存意识比我想象的更强。”

“老哥，你不也是。”

但丁终于头疼地叹口气，握住维吉尔的肩膀把他从床边拉起来，他看着他兄弟浅色的眼珠，发现自己已经快忘记上一次认真的看进去是什么时候了。

“……你知道，我一个人在街上的日子过得很操蛋，我八岁，什么都不懂，前一天我是家教良好的小少爷，午饭后还有柠檬水和钢琴，后一天我在巷子里面被一只野狗咬断了腿，我痛到嚎啕大哭，想着妈妈为什么要为了救你而离开我。”

维吉尔眼皮跳了跳。

“然后我的腿就好了，但是操，那真的很痛。后来我到处找事情做，受了各种各样的伤，我意识到我不会死掉，于是我就在想这他妈是什么狗屁诅咒。直到有一天我在黑帮火拼里被一颗子弹当胸穿过，你猜我那一瞬间怎么了？”

“想起了妈妈？”

“一部分。”但丁耸肩，“我怕了，我本来觉得我没什么能留下的，活得像条狗，命也像条狗，但是那一瞬间我以为我要死了，我想起了我们一起相处的最后一个下午，我让你去陪我到森林里探险，你却偏要到镇上的老头子那里还书。然后妈妈在屋子里叫我们……然后我没死。我躺在地上，胸口的疼痛比枪子儿的痛强一千倍，我想为什么我死不掉，为什么我他妈偏要活着，是因为我害怕了吗？还是因为我想起了你？”但丁的声音放低了些，屋子里四个孩子都在不同的地方睡着了，妮可和姬莉叶搭着毛毯在尼禄和V旁边的床上蜷缩在一起，而夏日的温度平稳地辐射进来，但丁把手搭在自己腰间。

“只是……操，我不是说我原谅了你，或者想知道你以前的事情怎么的，只是觉得我们都是半魔，都死不掉，但是每次伤口的痛都是真的，你不会死，但你会痛，甚至比一般人的痛觉更加灵敏，我那次被狗咬断腿就让我觉得是我这辈子最痛的一次了——嗯哼，比你阎魔刀穿胸还痛，相信我。但我想你呢？你那时候也是八岁，落在魔界里……”

他深呼吸一口，难得地收起了嘴角那点上挑的笑意，然后看着维吉尔，轻声问：  
“你痛吗？”

维吉尔沉默了一会儿，他们都是，那个问句轻飘飘地落在房间里却张牙舞爪地刮过维吉尔的记忆，那个早早死去的红墓男孩又开始哭泣，在自己的血肉里寻求庇护和拯救。

他没意识到自己的手指捏紧了，没有，他只是突然想不起应该用什么语言来回应这个问题，他痛吗？有多少年没有人问过他？上一次还是他八岁的时候和但丁在花园里从树上摔下来，他护着但丁结果摔肿了脚踝，他的弟弟小心翼翼地碰了碰他的脚踝，然后可怜兮兮地问他痛吗？

“……痛。”

维吉尔觉得自己的声带有点僵硬，那个红墓的男孩在代替他发出这个声音。

 

FIN

 

“V会没事的。”

“我知道。”

“他有尼禄呢。”

“我知道。”

“就像你有我。”

“……我知道。”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 家里来了新宠物。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 聚焦在老夫老妻DV剧情，有蕾蒂崔西明示内容预警。
> 
> 我真的一开始想写沙雕但我觉得这玩意儿越来越不沙雕了对不起。
> 
> O到没有C的哥预警！！！！真的只是为了甜在OOC……

\-- 

事情最后的解决方式非常的不恶魔猎人。

当然，他们紧急呼叫了蕾蒂和莫里森，女巫的女儿虽然对女巫的知识一窍不通却还能在她老窝里翻出些法子，崔西被叫来研究V的情况，女恶魔看着男孩满身的魔纹，摇头。莫里森负责和学校交涉——感谢什么人都认识的情报贩子，但丁本来想说欠了他一次下次免费帮忙打工，老家伙却摇头表示这是个给尼禄的忙，总之，他用了些法子让校长把这件事压了下去——你总不可能真的让维吉尔再去砍坏几扇办公室大门吧？

所以全程真正意义上啥事儿都没干上的叔叔但丁在一群人中间挠了挠头（崔西：维吉尔是研究出V的状况以及解释清了前因后果的人，但丁，接受现实吧，只有你毫无用处甚至还差点用你亲哥把医务室墙壁砸出坑），最后和维吉尔一起一人抱着V一人抱着尼禄，让蕾蒂和崔西一人抱了一个小姑娘往外走，四个非人类小心翼翼抱着四个小孩走在街上的样子像是什么阖家团圆的圣诞宣传画，只不过崔西和蕾蒂显然轻车熟路而维吉尔和但丁即便带了六年尼禄也还是一副谨小慎微的模样。

怀里还没醒过来的黑发小孩翻了个身，但丁搭在V身上的外套落下来一截，露出满布纹路的手臂，但丁下意识抖了一下，怀里的小孩被颠得发出一声小小的嘟囔。

很好，现在他收到了旁边三个非人类的谴责目光，尤其他亲哥的最甚。

他用最小幅度把衣服重新扶回原来的位置，抓着他衣襟的孩子又捏紧了拳头，维吉尔的眉毛不着痕迹的跳了一下，但丁在心里发出一声哦豁的感叹，等到他们终于把两个姑娘送回家后，四个成年人把两个男孩送上了他们的床，年幼的兄弟便自觉地拥抱在了一起，尼禄的手臂环着V，而后者把双腿绕在了尼禄腿上。

维吉尔关上门，和客厅里另外三个非人类面面相觑，崔西首先打破了沉默。

“不行，V身上的魔纹没办法去掉。”

“为什么？”

“他身上的纹路还在变化，你们两个应该比我更清楚，”崔西指了一下斯巴达两兄弟，“他身上的魔力产生了变化，原来一直被维吉尔压制住的那部分开始反抗，但开始在V的意志下和维吉尔的力量产生了融合，现在他的身体里就像是两股力量对撞，一部分来自于他自己的意识，一部分来自于维吉尔，如果他能够吸收维吉尔的魔力并将其转化，那么他就能稳定下来，否则除非维吉尔定时用更大的力量去压制，不然就像往气球里点了一根火柴——他会崩溃。而V现在太小了，他不可能控制得住他身体里的魔力，”崔西抿了一下嘴唇，“他坚强到能够让那股力量试图融合维吉尔的魔力就已经让我刮目相看了。”

但丁烦躁地捋了一把头发，看了一眼自己老哥，维吉尔看上去却很镇定——当然了，崔西能发现的他怎么可能发现不了，只是后者一副平淡的表情，但丁一瞬间甚至分不清到底是因为他不在意还是因为他已经成竹在胸。

“如果我们把他的力量分割出来呢？”

“他会撑不住。”

“不，不是把那股力量抹掉。”维吉尔否认，“如果我们把他的力量从他身体里引导出来，在新的生物上寄存……”

“你这是在找另外一个替死鬼倒霉家伙而已。”蕾蒂听懂了，皱眉反驳，但但丁先打断了女人的质问，“你先听他说完。”

“如果我们找到动物呢？就像是驯兽师，V拥有的魔力不会消失，而他也不会因那股力量而自己无法承担，人界没有能够承受魔力的动物，但在——”

“——老哥你不是吧？”

现在所有人都明白了维吉尔在暗示什么，老实说，但丁真的希望他没有听懂他哥的这句话，说到底这事儿其实并不难办，难办的其实是他觉得自打三个月前尼禄那一声“我想做姬莉叶家的小孩”之后他们家里越来越多的非人类到底算个怎么回事，但维吉尔的表情很肯定，而但丁也知道——妈的，操，这是目前他们能够想到的最好的解决方式了。

蕾蒂张开嘴，大概是想说什么，因为很明显这个计划听起来和不可思议，但是那是维吉尔和但丁，斯巴达家两个最战无不胜的半魔，于是她只是憋出了一句：“你确定他们俩不会被那种动物给吓到？”

“不会。”维吉尔却非常镇定地摇了摇头，蕾蒂发誓她看见他嘴角露出了一点笑意，“他们是斯巴达的孩子。”

哦操他们是斯巴达的孩子但他们只是两个小学男生！你刚才抱着他们那么小心翼翼的样子呢！

蕾蒂几乎要咆哮起来了，但但丁先一步平息了她的怒吼，在阎魔刀劈开空间之前他对着两位女士比了一个回见的手势，并信誓旦旦地说：“我保证不会带回来太奇怪的生物的——大概。”

“以及晚上记得把尼禄和V叫起来和牛奶！不然他俩晚上睡不好——”

崔西对天白眼，而蕾蒂跺脚对着合上的空间门比了两个中指。

 

蕾蒂熟门熟路地在傍晚热好了牛奶，崔西出去代替她处理没完成的工作了，作为交换她得陪她下次逛街一下午，她去了楼上把两个搂在一起几乎粘成一团年糕的两个孩子叫醒，尼禄睡眼惺忪地揉着眼睛，模模糊糊第一句话就是问：“V还好吗？”

“他就在你怀里呢小家伙。”

蕾蒂忍不住笑起来，摸了摸尼禄的头发，“V，你还难受吗？”

黑头发的孩子懵懵懂懂地从搅成一团的被子里探出来，身上变化的纹路让他全身一颤，但他看上去却很快接受了这一切，他打量着自己的胸膛和手臂，然后抿着嘴安静地点点头。

“不难受了。”

“放心，你没事的，维吉尔和但丁已经找到了解决办法，等他们回来了，你就没事了。”

“对！V，爸爸很厉害的！你一定会没事！”

尼禄抓住男孩的手臂，有点急切的对他说，后者小小地笑了起来，从床上遛了下去，“蕾蒂姐姐热了牛奶，我闻到味道了。”

他还穿着白日里那身衣裳，被揉得乱七八糟的衬衫上还满是尘土，但丁和维吉尔都没有想起让他和尼禄睡着前换一件衣服，于是他踩在地板上往外走的姿态像是歪歪扭扭的流浪猫，脏兮兮地顺着巷口往深处去，蕾蒂跟着出去叮嘱他关于热好的牛奶，而尼禄注意到V没有穿上床边的拖鞋，地上的拖鞋还是尼禄送给他的那一双，黑色的鞋面上一边是只猫而一边是只鸟，被踢开了一边落了一只。

 

崔西比但丁和维吉尔先回来，照顾了两个小孩喝牛奶上床后的蕾蒂累得觉得自己仿佛正面和蒙德斯干了一架，不，比干了一架还要累，欺骗成年人她能够面不改色心不跳，但是对着两个孩子露出毫无破绽的勉强笑容实在太累人，何况V的观察力比他的年龄表现出得要强得多，崔西回来的时候迎接上的是个摊在沙发上毫无名字优雅[1]的蕾蒂，一只腿翘在沙发上，眼神放空哪儿都没看。

“这么难搞？”崔西问。

“下次我宁愿去打狂怒[2]。”

“你以前又不是没有照顾过这两个小东西，让我想想上一次是什么时候——嗯哼，半个月前，但丁和维吉尔因为打架差点把尼禄吓醒。”

“那不是一回事儿。”蕾蒂叹了口气，按着太阳穴，疲惫感从那双双色的眼睛里绵延不断的散发，“V睡着前问我他是不是因为有错所以谁都不想要他，他说他做梦梦见了另一个自己，碎成了一块一块消失在了尼禄眼前，他说小时候他的爸爸妈妈就不要他……他问我是不是他的错。”

崔西轻微皱眉，了解了蕾蒂疲累的缘由，那个叫做玛丽[3]的名字被再度从记忆里挖出来，留给她自己痛苦不堪地品味，她颜色诡异的双眼也曾成为她的噩梦，很久了，崔西想着，那是应该是很久以前了。

“我对他说不是他的错，我知道不是，这些屁事儿，恶魔，或者流血受伤被爹妈丢了都不是他的错，但是我说出口的时候觉得真他妈的没底气，”蕾蒂难得地骂了脏话，把头靠在双臂间，“我以前也问我自己是不是我的错，我妈妈，我爸爸，嘿，我可是亲手杀了他的人。但是为什么这种事儿会是我？为什么不是别人？为什么但丁和维吉尔非要是恶魔混血？为什么尼禄又要被生下来？为什么V不能是随便弗杜那那个鸟不拉屎的狗屁地方的一个傻小孩？这种事——”她咬着牙淬出一口恨意，像是挣扎着撕开伤口，“——这种事为什么一定是我们？”

崔西没有回答，她给不了蕾蒂回答，她在她的身前蹲下，抚摸着女猎人的膝盖，盯着她的眼睛，有时候很多事情他们无法选择，就像她被创造出的原因从来不是自己的意志，就像血脉的诅咒缠绕在这间事务所里没个人身上，她捧起蕾蒂的脸颊亲吻她的嘴唇，在她的舌尖尝到了雷电划过的燃烧味道，是枪炮和火焰，灰尘和玫瑰。

或许那是他们的诅咒。

“很抱歉打扰了你们两位的恩爱时光，但是现在我觉得我们俩很需要点帮助？”

但丁的声音模模糊糊但带着点戏谑从门口冒出来，崔西不耐地皱了一下眉，而蕾蒂也一个白眼翻了过去，来自老友的了解让她因为但丁和维吉尔都没有直接出现在门口而感到不安——操，你们俩可别是带了两只狂怒回来给他当宠物吧？

结果——当然不是狂怒，蕾蒂蹬蹬瞪踩着靴子跑到门口，隐隐约约听见了什么叫唤的声音，而当她开了门，门口不是她想象的被绑住的蝙蝠或者狂怒，感天谢地，是一只在但丁手掌心里扑腾的小鸟和安静贴在维吉尔腿边的猫咪。

大概是猫咪？

蕾蒂先被噎了一下，然后仔细研究了一下面前的状况，那只鸟以一种简直不符合他的精力疯狂挣扎，而那只猫看起来很虚弱，“这什么玩意儿？”

“幼崽，而他们就算长大了也是构不成威胁的玩意儿。”但丁笑眯眯地解释，手指用力而那只鸟终于不再扑腾，像是接收到了什么指令，然后维吉尔安抚性地摸了摸猫咪后背，把那猫儿提起来抱在了怀里。

“是我和但丁发现的‘缺陷种’，他们的魔力本身稀缺，而V溢出的魔力能够与他们形成某种绑定的关系让他们活下来，于是他们答应和我过来。”

“就是这只小鸡仔不太老实。”但丁皮笑肉不笑地捏了捏手里的鸟，他并不喜欢这只鸟，而他对天发誓如果这玩意儿再把两个孩子闹腾起来，今晚他们的夜宵就要加上一道狗棍烤小鸡了。

“……但你们还没有问过V的意见。”崔西敏锐地指出。

维吉尔点点头，“我们会的。”

他没顾身后蕾蒂小声地阻拦（嘿两个孩子都睡觉了！）带着但丁和两只怎么看都不像是魔界生物的动物去了孩子们的房间，出乎意料的是他们都醒着——半魔的听力告诉他们孩子们的心跳不是睡着时的表现，维吉尔抱着怀里的猫儿坐在床边，而但丁靠在了门口，半响后被子里探出一个头来，是尼禄。他的孩子盯着父亲手里的猫儿，半天没憋出一个字。

“V。”维吉尔的声音很温和，甚至温和得有点过分，但丁交叉着双臂仍由那只鸟飞到维吉尔的肩膀上一同看着床上的两个孩子，尼禄轻轻戳了一下身边的孩子，维吉尔耐心地等待着V从被子里露出头来。

“你身上的纹路……他们不是糟糕的东西。他们只是很特别，像尼禄一样，他很特别，他有很大的力气，有很充沛的活力，你身上的纹路和那些一样，并不是什么糟糕的东西。”

“可是为什么别人都没有？”

“我说了，你是特别的。”但丁被他哥语气中的柔和惊得目瞪口呆，想想平时把他钉地上墙上任何一个平面上的维吉尔简直和今天不是一个人，他在试着展现但丁曾经希冀于他身上的那些“正常”的一面，他意识到这一点，然后等着他兄弟的下一句话。

“安杰丽娜嬷嬷说这是我的诅咒，特别是诅咒吗？”

“不。”

维吉尔先斩钉截铁地反驳，却又踌躇了一下，眼光甚至落在了尼禄身上，操，但丁意识到他在向他儿子求助。“那不是诅咒。”

但是说实话，他不知道那句否认里有多少真实，诅咒与否，特殊与否，于他而言都已经是没有选择的过去，他们过于年幼，不足以在命运前参透自己能够选择的道路，但他的孩子可以拥有，可以在保护下自由选择未来和命运。他们都可以。

“可我不想这么特别……”V的声音终于颤抖起来，最开始像是溪流被搅碎，然后变成汹涌而出的瀑布，最后水坝崩塌，男孩再也忍不住眼里的泪水，他还在忍耐，但最后他哭出了声。

“我不想特别……我想像别的人一样……”尼禄慌乱地抱住V，手臂笨拙地拍着他的后背小声安慰，他的手也颤抖起来，手足无措地喃喃着不要哭，V抓住他肩膀上的衣服，眼泪淹出巨大的泪斑。

“我知道，我们都知道。”维吉尔的安慰僵硬，甚至词不达意，但他已经做出了最大的努力，他把手中的黑猫儿放进V的怀里，动作轻柔得像是抚摸一片羽毛，“如果你希望，他们或许能够帮上你一些。”

“幸运符，小宠物，随便什么。”但丁耸耸肩，“只要你愿意。”

尼禄更紧地抓住了V的肩膀，黑色的猫儿温顺地窝进V的手臂，那只鸟儿落在尼禄的肩头轻轻梳理他们的头发，V咬着嘴唇颤抖。

“你（you[4]promise）保证？”

“我保证（promise）。”

维吉尔又一次因为自己嘴里吐出的那两个字而惊讶，更像一种沉默地敲打落在他的心脏上，，他从没希冀过别人留给他任何承诺，从过多年以前，他从没觉得承诺是一个多么重要的东西，但这一刻他却感觉到其中无声的分量，你看看他的眼睛，维吉尔想着，你看看他的记忆。

“我也保证。”

尼禄牵着V的手信誓旦旦，红着脸憋着细细的声音耳尖都在发烫，他从床头的小灯下拿出纸巾递给V，他怀里的猫儿更加温顺地舔舐起他的脸颊。

V知道这一切不应该，但他模糊的在记忆里想找到了某一天，安杰丽娜嬷嬷怀抱着另一个在襁褓里的孩子走到他面前，他很困难地踮起脚尖从臂弯里看见那孩子的微笑，他的笑声和哭声一样辐射着永恒的生命力，让他着迷地在每次他大哭的时候站在婴儿床前观察，像是在努力吸收一个太阳的热量。

他本不该想起那些的，但他想了起来，他哭起来，那哭声消耗了太多精力，让他变成乱糟糟又柔软的一团，却终于找到了落脚之处，猫儿舔舐他的眼泪，尼禄牵着他的手，维吉尔的目光并不冷漠，甚至有点手足无措，而但丁——但丁在那里站着，却守着所有人的后头。

“我、嗝……想叫你暗影。”V抚摸着猫儿有点上气不接下气的打嗝，那鸟儿又像是不满冷落啄了一口V的发顶，V却又哭又笑。

“格里芬。我要叫你格里芬。”他小声说，而维吉尔点了点头。

“一切都会好的。”他不甚熟练地说着，“晚安。”

FIN

[1]Lady英文意为“淑女”。

[2]就是谁都讨厌的红蜥蜴（红蜥蜴滚出鬼泣！）

[3]Mary是Lady的真名。

[4]you promise可以是你们保证或者你保证，而尼禄同样把自己认为了保证的一员。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 工作时遇见自己孩子了该怎么解决？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 继续走父子和双子感情线。

\--

但丁和维吉尔甚至不需要给莫里森打招呼，后者帮他们俩推掉了未来一个月内的所有任务，两个成年男人守在孩子们的卧室前小心翼翼盯着在蕾蒂和崔西找来的法阵里从V身上被一点点吸走的黑色纹路，那些流动的黑色从V的皮肤间流到了刚刚得到名字的猫咪（也许）和鸟儿（也许）身上，两个被但丁用了点小法子弄睡着的孩子浑然不觉发生的一切，尼禄的手指还掐着格里芬的羽毛，后者不满地扑腾了一下立刻得到了两个半魔冷漠的威胁眼神，等到多余的魔力从V身上完整流出，格里芬终于把自己小心地从尼禄的手底下解救了出来。

“哇哦，这噩梦真够多的。”重新拥有了言语能力的魔兽砸了砸嘴，立刻又被阎魔刀的弧光吓得噤声，格里芬扑腾到暗影身后，仍然是猫儿形态的魔兽尾巴绕在了V手臂上。

“你们最好不要显露出自己的原本形态，尤其是你，小鸡仔，最好把嘴给我闭上。”但丁连皮笑肉不笑的表情都懒得做便出声威胁，“记着你现在的命可是绑在了这孩子身上。”

“你们俩做家长才是够心大呢吧，就这么把这个脆弱得不行的小公主命放我身上，万一——”

“没有万一。”维吉尔的声音更冷，他直接用手掐住了格里芬的脖子，“你知道会发生什么。”

暗影轻轻地叫了一声——还真的是猫叫——宣誓了服从，而格里芬几乎翻了个白眼，鸟不会翻白眼，但是不知道为什么但丁就是觉得它在翻，“我们攻击不了他，他和我们拥有同源的力量。”

“但我要你们保护他们，他们两个。”

“你开玩笑吗？这个小崽子——对不起，这个小恶魔崽子哪儿需要我保护？”格里芬大惊小怪地叫起来，在但丁的白象牙示意下及时压低了声音，“他自己一个人就能把这房子拆了！”

维吉尔深深地看了这只聒噪的鸟儿一眼，而后者立刻发出了幸灾乐祸的笑声：“哦豁我知道了，这个小崽子根本不知道他自己是个什么玩意儿是吧，现在我可有你们俩的把柄我操！”

阎魔刀无声削掉了格里芬屁股上的羽毛，维吉尔的脸色黑成了非常不妙的锅底色，两个孩子无意识地嘟囔了一声，从两个半魔身上发出的远超他等级的气息逼得他几乎飞不动。

“……知道了知道了。”格里芬终于恨恨地答应了两声，扑腾到窗台上以保持距离的方式表达着“我惹不起你们我躲得起吧”的含义，而温顺的猫儿则低下头，以一声温和的叫声表达了自己的保证，在两个半魔关上门离开屋子的时候格里芬还在嘟嘟囔囔地念叨：“我这是答应了来救人还是来当保姆啊……”

 

解决完两个孩子的问题，剩下的就是工作，当然，就算斯巴达兄弟是一双全世界最厉害的半魔人也挡不住家里还有俩未成年小屁孩，虽然不用忙着赚奶粉钱，但是美国并没有义务教务这种东西，而且他们没有买社保，所以，养家糊口是每个有娃成年人的最终归宿。

之前推掉的一个月任务意味着一个月内没有收入，虽然感谢蕾蒂帮忙理财但是枪械维修的钱一样让但丁觉得头疼，趁着这几天放假，索性把两个小孩留给了妮可和戈尔德斯丁女士照顾，老枪械师女士非常理解地对两人点点头，转身就去厨房端出了一盘香气四溢的小甜饼分走了两个孩子的注意力。

人不如饼干啊但丁。

于是两个半魔人现在忙着收割魔界里的生物，最近裂缝没什么太大的动静儿，反而武器市场上魔物们为原料做出来的武器开始大受欢迎，他们去往最后一单任务的地点，本以为那里只有一只蚁后，却半路杀出了一群镰刀怪物，那玩意儿缠着但丁生厌，并且聪明地开始往人多的地方而去，维吉尔叮嘱他一句让他去解决那些玩意儿，自己拽着那只蚁后开始单方面的暴打，但丁在亲哥看不到的地方翻了个白眼，然后认命地往人群那边去了。

不出意外，四散的人群，尖叫声和脚步声混合在一起，这场景诡异地熟悉，但丁习惯这样的场面了，叛逆的破防攻击直接一次性穿透了三只怪物，接着解决掉蚁后的维吉尔一并加入了战场，久违地让但丁想起了共同面对蒙德斯的那场战斗。

“老哥，热身结束了？”

“那连热身都算不上。”

“有道理。”

但丁及时截住一只冲向路边女孩的怪物，附赠一个招牌的笑容，“嘿美丽的女士们不用担心！”背后被阎魔刀刀柄猛力一戳，他觉着他哥要不是估计有人类在现场能直接给他肺戳穿了。

“老哥对不起……”

“闭嘴。”

他俩开始斗嘴，维吉尔坚决地避免和但丁的目光对接，后者贼兮兮地笑，想凑上去扒在他哥肩膀上，但地面突然钻出了一只新的蚁后，随之而来的蚁兵从地面突袭扑向刚刚脱险的人群，但丁立刻回神，白象牙和黑檀木启发，并着幻影剑一起打向那群蚁兵，但但丁的子弹并没有完全倾泻在恶魔们身上——一位老夫人双手持枪，对着面前的两只蚂蚁精准爆头。

老夫人穿得优雅，衬裙外面配着围裙，俨然一副慈祥老人的模样，但她后头此时护着四个孩子，老花镜下面的眼睛透着不符合她年岁的锐气。

尼尔戈尔德斯丁夫人。

但丁愣住了，维吉尔也愣住了，戈尔德斯丁夫人也愣住了。

“……我就说我奶奶可厉害了你们现在相信了吧！”

“你没告诉我你奶奶是个超厉害的会用枪的人！好酷！”

“我说过我早就说过！”

“放屁你说你奶奶会做枪而已！”

“我奶奶会做枪难道还不会开枪吗你是傻逼吗尼禄！”

老夫人身后的两个孩子还在吵架，并没有注意到眼前懵圈的两个成年人，但是另外两个孩子很明显注意到了拿着枪扛着刀的但丁和维吉尔——操，维吉尔身后的幻影剑还没撤回去！

“孩子们……”戈尔德斯丁女士小心的提醒了他们俩一句，姬莉叶轻轻扯了一下身边的孩子。

“那个……V，那是你爸爸吗？”

黑发的孩子肩膀上站着格里芬，而但丁敢用他妈妈的名字发誓那只鸡仔正在用那种嘲讽的眼神看着他们。

而V，V面无表情，哦他当然知道这一切破事儿，毕竟当时他可是维吉尔从蚂蚁堆里扯出来的，但是他们早就约好不会告诉尼禄，于是V睁着眼睛一脸空白地说起瞎话：“不那不是维吉尔才没有那么高。”

维吉尔的眼皮跳了一下。 

“尼禄，”姬莉叶也小心地扯了一下还在和妮可用并不文明的语言互怼的尼禄，“那个是但丁和维吉尔叔叔吧？”

“啊？老爸怎么会在这里——我操。”

“咳。”但丁装模作样地清了一下嗓子，眼神在一脸空白的V和都惊呆了的父子俩之间转了一下，“尼禄不要在你爹面前说脏话。”

他心说这下瞒不住了。

 

他们把尼禄带回家的时候就约好了不会对他说出这一切。

维吉尔曾问他到底怎样才是对的做法，但实话说，他们没有人知道，成为监护人是一份很沉重的责任，而童年缺失的两个半魔明显更不适合这个角色。但是他们还是把尼禄留在了他们的生活里，因为他就是他们仅有的一切了。无法粘合的伤疤和过去，只有通过他才能让这对双生子重新产生联系，他们有足够的默契去遗忘，试着掩埋互相厮杀的伤疤，而尼禄站在他们面前，带着毫无血腥味的笑容对他们伸手，你们怎么敢，但丁想，你们怎么敢把这样一个孩子带进他们的生活里去。

他们的家庭太过畸形，缺少爱的成年人在互相身上寻求慰藉，缺少爱的孩子又给他们带去信念和接受，他们都不知道该怎样养大一个孩子，而孩子也从未学习过怎样生长在没有母亲的家庭中。他们彼此学习，彼此成长，都是新生儿一般面对之后的生活，崔西和蕾蒂教会他们很多，而尼禄教会了他们更多。

尼禄曾经在维吉尔为他念诗的晚上问他为什么没有妈妈，为什么只有他的叔叔和爸爸，那个过于年幼的孩子奶声奶气地学着幼儿园老师教给他的东西，“叔叔是我的妈妈吗？”

“不。”

“那爸爸是我的妈妈吗？”

“不。”

“那为什么我没有妈妈呢？”

“以为我们家里没有女性，而妈妈是女性。”

“只要是女性就可以是妈妈吗？”

“……不。”

“那叔叔可以做我妈妈吗？姬莉叶说妈妈是一直陪在爸爸身边的人。”

“他不是。”

“那爸爸可以做我妈妈吗？姬莉叶说妈妈会做饭，还会讲睡前故事。”

“……不。”维吉尔几乎在叹息，他轻轻抚摸尼禄的脸颊，合上了他的诗集，“尼禄为什么这么想要一个妈妈？”

“因为我想保护妈妈！”小孩大声地宣布，好像那是他唯一重要的事情，他把被子往胸口掖了掖，眼睛发亮，“爸爸和叔叔老是照顾我，我也想像你们那样保护别人，姬莉叶说每个男孩子都要保护自己的妈妈。”

“你可以保护你老爸。”但丁靠着门笑着说，他这时出现在房间里，忽略了他哥往他砸过来的眼刀，“没有人规定不可以保护老爸。”

尼禄已经有点困了，维吉尔的诗一向不是他喜欢的睡前故事，更像催眠曲，男孩小幅度地摇了摇头，慢慢缩进柔软的床铺里，“可是爸爸有你保护了啊……我不用保护了……呼……”

他眯起眼睛，迷迷糊糊地翻了个身，维吉尔几乎轻柔地为他盖上被子。

“不给他一个晚安吻吗？‘妈妈’？”

“闭嘴吧但丁。”维吉尔起身从他身边走过，还给尼禄留着他床前那扇恐龙形状的杏黄小灯，但丁任由他从自己面前走过。

“你知道你有我对吧（You know you got me.）。”

维吉尔抬起眼皮看了一眼靠在门前的胞弟，他看起来甚至有些可怜，维吉尔想着，那个表情对他来说太过于陌生，他没有做声，不声不响地把手里的诗集扔到了但丁怀里。

他们的家庭很畸形，他们都知道，怪胎，半魔，反正不是人类，蕾蒂崔西甚至V，没有一个正常的人类。但丁甚至一瞬间想要大笑，他们家是什么大型收容所吗，收集了所有不正常的生物，却都有人类的外貌，他看着面前呆呆地尼禄和完全已经慌掉的老哥，根本不知道应该做出什么反应。

对任何一个孩子来说，这个秘密都有些太过了。

 

“老爸你好酷——”

但尼禄却两眼放光地朝维吉尔扑了过来，眼看着就上手摸到了亲爹的幻影剑，维吉尔脸色一白，不得不稳住自己的力量可别一个手滑把幻影剑放出去了。

但丁觉着老哥的表情真的打破了这么多年他的变化极限，一脸迷惑的样子看起来像什么温顺无害刚刚被骗走了饲料的小绵羊，糟糕的比喻，他知道，但他忍不住，脑子里想一下维吉尔也发现不了。

“老爸你怎么不告诉我你这么帅来着！哇塞这个是真的刀吗？我之前在爷爷的画像上看到过类似的，是一把吗？老爸你居然能跳那么高而且刚才一下那些怪物就没有了！你真的——”

“尼禄，”维吉尔颤抖着声音打断了自己儿子明显兴奋过头的滔滔不绝，他觉得自己快要控制不住躁动的尾巴了，“你不害怕我？”

“啊？”尼禄这下变成了懵掉的那个，男孩手里还抓着透蓝的幻影剑，手指的温度几乎能从那并不真实存在的剑上传到维吉尔身上，“你是我爸爸啊？”

他眨了眨眼睛，好像那句话就能解释一切了。

“喂，你这里可还有个叔叔呢，而且我有你老爸没有的枪哦。”

但丁像是不愿意被冷落，迅速抽出了白象牙和黑檀木冲着尼禄晃了晃，维吉尔立刻一把幻影剑停在他兄弟脖子前面威胁他不要拿枪口对着小孩，却完全没意识到比枪口更危险的幻影剑正被他孩子抓在手里。

“尼禄……”维吉尔有点艰难地开口，他在孩子面前蹲下，对着V一并招手，“我很抱歉瞒着你们，我们没有想到会——”

“没事的！你这样真的太帅啦！比我们班上那几个混球吹的老爹要酷多啦！”尼禄却兴高采烈地蹦跶起来，牵着V的手就要去摸维吉尔的幻影剑，还对着还在戈尔德斯丁女士身后的两个姑娘招手：“你看我爸爸的剑好厉害！”

他大声喊着，没有之前维吉尔和但丁猜测过的任何一种反应，不是难过，不是恐惧，也不是失望，而是兴奋和接受，好像他们一瞬间变成了他的宝藏。

“你知道……”V轻轻对维吉尔微笑了一下，他一只手抱着暗影，一只手还在尼禄手里，他脸上的神情过于超过一个八岁孩子应有的样子，“他就像个太阳。”

“嗯。”维吉尔对着他捡回的流浪孩子点头，就像一起参透了一件世间的真理，V任由尼禄牵着跑到了但丁身边，后者拿出了叛逆让他们仔细看着，这有点太好了，维吉尔觉得有点发晕，他不知道，他也从不觉得他们配得上这样的幸运和快乐。

妮可大叫着想要摸摸白象牙和黑檀木，而姬莉叶拿着但丁的法斯特先生[1]好奇端详，戈尔德斯丁女士收好自己的枪，又变成那位优雅而温和的老夫人，站在维吉尔身边轻笑。

“他拥有很多爱。”老夫人对维吉尔眨眨眼，“而这些都是你们达成的不可思议的成就。”

FIN

 

[1]Mr.Fraust，蛋铁的钞能力帽子，不太清楚有没有拼写错误，明天再去开游戏翻一遍吧……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近天天几乎日更是因为在赶SLO，完结倒计时啦！


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 另外一种意义上的双重梦境。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈老子终于给写完了！！！打个广告，目前本子正在预售中！淘宝链接：https://item.taobao.com/item.htm?spm=a2126o.11854294.0.0.12954831rShkBK&id=597285257257  
> 当然要是卖不出去估计就凉了哈哈哈哈哈哈

\--

他蹲在一个屋顶上，远远地望出去能看见一座耸立的教堂，他不记得自己有来过这个地方，但那教堂的顶端却让他感到某种熟悉，他全身的肌肉在他的动作下轻松地收紧，他一身轻快仿佛能够一步跨过屋顶之间十米的距离。

他站起来，背后的长剑烧着火，而他真的试着跳了过去，他果然轻而易举地跨过了屋顶，轻巧站立在另一边惊讶地看着自己的身影，屋顶下面有很多孩子围坐在一起，中间有一个年轻的棕发姑娘温和地唱着歌。

“尼禄！”姬莉叶看见了屋顶上的他，女孩欢快的嗓音流过他耳边，尼禄感到自己情不自禁地笑了起来，姬莉叶永远拥有让他感到快乐和温暖的力量，这是她不可思议的超能力，“你怎么又在屋顶上！丹妮要被你吓到了！”

“晒太阳而已，我发誓没想吓唬你们。”他举手投降，把架在楼顶边缘的小腿收了回去，孩子们不该从他身上学到不雅的坐姿，无论男孩还是女孩，姬莉叶笑眼弯弯，又问他：“你吃早饭了吗？”

“吃啦妈妈。”尼禄嘟囔一声，顺着楼顶又轻松地滑到地面，这太不可思议了，尼禄晕乎乎地想着，地面离他太近了，他轻而易举就能碰到最底，然后孩子们朝他围过来，那个叫丹妮的女孩子轻轻抱住他的腰。

“今天你还要给我们讲故事吗！姬莉叶说你会来的！”

“当然啦小公主……姬莉叶，你去休息一会儿吗？”尼禄摸了摸女孩的头顶，他仿佛知道自己要准备说些什么，他在孩子们中间坐下，姬莉叶笑了笑没有离开，“没事，我也很想继续听你的故事。”

“那好……我们上次讲到什么地方了？”

丹妮立刻举起手来，“讲到小诗人要碎了！”

“嗯？哦，小诗人要碎了吗……”尼禄突然沉重地眨了眨眼，眼皮开合的动作好像一瞬间对他而言有些过于困难，他脑子里冒出奇奇怪怪的大片空白，他回忆，回忆，小诗人要碎了。

“他、呃，我想想……小诗人要碎了，但是没有人知道为什么，他也没有告诉任何人，包括一直和他一起战斗的男孩，”尼禄慢慢地理出一个故事，像是在不属于自己的记忆力搜寻些碎片，对，就是这样，碎片，或者别的什么，一点点凑在一起，山洞里面和坠落的流石，手臂相接的温暖，“但是男孩很笨，他一开始还没有意识到要发生什么事，他以为小诗人只是太累了。”

“男孩好笨，”有孩子撇嘴，“小诗人身体本来就不好，男孩怎么会以为他没什么大事？”

“嗯，男孩很笨。”尼禄觉得嗓子里有东西在扯着他的咽喉往下沉，吞咽时几乎分泌不出足以润滑的唾液，“可是男孩还是感觉到有什么地方不对，他在山洞里救下了小诗人，告诉他他必须休息一下，因为那时候他身体上的裂痕已经肉眼可见，而小诗人已经快站不起来了。”

“啊……”孩子们发出惊呼，“那小诗人休息了吗？”

“他没有。”尼禄否认，“他拒绝了男孩的要求，请求他带着他去最后一场战斗的地点，你们知道，那个大魔王就是诗人委托男孩去战斗的对象，但男孩不明白他的执念到底在什么地方——我是说，他只是委托人，并不需要真的去战斗对吧？”

“可是那样就不酷了！”有个男孩叫了起来，“他一直都超酷哎！要是最后逃跑了也太逊了！”

“但是他快碎了！”丹妮狠狠捅了一下男孩的腰，“他要死了！”

“严格意义上那也不算是死……”

“可是酷更重要嘛！我也想像他那样酷！”男孩不满地扁嘴，尼禄伸手过去敲了一下他的头。

“继续听我讲，小诗人是很酷，但是他不是要死了，他只是要去最后一场战斗的地方。”

“为什么啊？”

“嗯，因为那是他的使命，就像你们的使命就是快点长大不要再整天把画画颜料涂到姬莉叶裙子上一样，”尼禄努力找出了一个孩子们应该能够听明白的比喻。

“啊——”那个叫丹妮的女孩子垂下了眼睛，“那么使命是很难受的东西吗？如果不能再随便涂颜料会很难过……而且姬莉叶裙子只有一个颜色!不好看！”

尼禄眨了眨眼睛，觉得嗓子又被什么东西堵住了，他艰难地清喉咙，“不一样的，使命是必须去做的事情，比颜料重要得多。”

“不懂，颜料就很重要。”丹妮固执地摇头，尼禄突然觉得手足无措，是很重要，他想，颜料和使命，哪个都很重要。

“总之男孩扶着他到达了最后的战场，没想到那里的战斗已经结束了，男孩的长辈打败了恶魔，大家以为那就是最终的快乐结局。但是诗人走过去，却随着那个恶魔消失了。”

“啊？为什么？不是大家都应该开开心心了吗！”这些无论是男孩还是女孩都叫起来了，姬莉叶连忙安抚着几个年纪小些的孩子，尼禄迅速补上，“像我之前说的，诗人快碎了，因为他的身体本来就和那个恶魔拥有同一个灵魂，如果他不消失，那个恶魔也永远不会消失，但当他重新回到他的灵魂里，那个恶魔就会永远离开。”

“那小诗人就再也没有了吗……”丹妮，那个过于敏感温柔的孩子小声问，她牵着姬莉叶的手看起来已经要落泪，“他为什么没有幸福结局呢？”

“他有的。”尼禄不假思索地脱口而出，牵起丹妮的另一只手，“他的灵魂到达了另一个世界，再也不用和那个恶魔绑在一起，于是他和你们一样，变成了一个普通的孩子，拥有一个不那么普通的家庭，那个家庭里会有一个男孩一样温柔又跳脱的男孩陪伴他，也会有男孩长辈那样的家人和他在一起，对，还会有姬莉叶这样的女孩子给他安慰……他会拥有另外的快乐结局。”

你在讲一个童话啊，尼禄，他在心里提醒自己，他应该给出一个什么样的结局。也许一开始他就不该在这些孩子的要求下告诉他们红墓的那段经历，更不应该告诉他们男孩，诗人和带着长剑的猎人，那是一个某种意义上足够圆满的故事，但不是适合孩子们的圆满童话。或许从一开始他就应该讲那个男孩打败了树顶上的恶魔，于是诗人不用消碎，猎人不用受伤，但诗人真正的灵魂也无法归来。

姬莉叶注意到他低垂的眼皮和逐渐失去笑意的神色，把孩子们聚拢在一起问他们要不要去画画，孩子们听完了故事都应和着姬莉叶的提议，只有那个叫丹妮的女孩子还多问了尼禄一个问题。

“那个男孩呢？”丹妮小声问尼禄，有点怯的模样，“他有自己的幸福结局了吗？”

尼禄看了一眼女孩子，给了她一个笑容，“他有的。”

他轻轻地重复一遍，换回了女孩子眼里雀跃的光，“他会有的。”

 

而但丁从噩梦里被猛然惊醒。

“操。”

他低沉的地咒骂，身边躺着的维吉尔在那一瞬间无声睁开了眼皮。“你怎么了？”

“做梦了，梦见你掉悬崖了。”

“不是第一次了。”

维吉尔的声音轻描淡写，转个身抱着阎魔刀准备继续睡过去，对他来说睡眠是很奢侈的东西，仅有和但丁一并的时候能够让他得到一时半刻的宁静。

“不是第一次？”但丁听起来却很疑惑，“我没抓住你？”

维吉尔转回来用看傻子的眼光盯着但丁，“抓住我什么？”

“狗棍？”

“别沉浸在过去的幻想里了但丁，事情已经过去了很多年了，你的记忆也会出这种问题吗？”

“……我一定还在做梦。”但丁的声音却突然颤了，维吉尔敏锐地感觉到胞弟全身不受控制迸发而出的半魔气息，他们身在魔界，方圆十里之内的生物不会胆敢靠近，那么他弟弟到底是为什么突然又要发起疯？还是说上午的那只时间兽对他的脑子造成了什么损伤？

“我怎么会没抓住你？”维吉尔谨慎地拔出阎魔刀，思考着出现的一切可能性，上午那只时间恶魔的攻击让他的记忆出现了混乱，或者是不久前迷妖弄混了他的脑子——但是但丁是斯巴达的后裔，他们的血脉决定了他们不可能被这样的小玩意儿弄出任何问题。

“我不想那样——妈的怎么回事我怎么没有抓住你？那现在怎么回事，你不是维吉尔？维吉尔呢？我他妈找了他那么久！你他妈是什么玩意儿？”

但丁几乎要朝他扑过来，但是维吉尔的阎魔刀已经刀上去顶在他肚子上，“但丁，你疯了吗。”

他的声音发冷，但丁看着没入小腹的那段刀尖却愣住了，他伸手试图把刀拔出来，但是他在碰到刀鞘的一瞬间就像是没了力气。

“真他妈是在做梦。”

他笑了起来，唇齿流血，维吉尔知道小腹上的伤口对真的但丁而言根本就不是什么问题，但此刻胞弟却没力气的跪坐下来，反而抓着阎魔刀的刀尖往肚子里捅，维吉尔手一抖下意识抽出了刀锋，三划甩掉上面的血然后一把抓住但丁的领口。

“你怎么回事？我可不想毫无公正可言的胜过你。”

“老天，我今天真的不想打了，我就想起床。”但丁干脆躺在地上遮住眼睛，“我老哥还在等我，家里两个小孩还要叫起来送去上学，明天接的任务又要出去一个星期，维吉尔已经为不能和尼禄多待一段时间烦得要拆屋子了，我不管你是谁，行行好我真的只想快点醒了起床。”他无可奈何地叹息，“半魔体质就是这点不好，别人都是做梦吧再怎么着死一次就醒了，我们这死也死不掉吧做个噩梦半天醒不来怕不是只能等着尼禄和V来爬我床或者老哥直接把我踹墙上。”

“尼禄？”维吉尔皱眉，他越发不能理解但丁出现的认知错误，如果只是记忆混乱他还能够理解，但但丁的话语却讲着一个根本不像是这个世界的事情。

“恩恩，维吉尔的儿子，他的宝贝，谁动一下能立刻次元斩去削人那种，哦可能除了V，他要是削了V大概他儿子一辈子都不会再和他讲话了，所以兄弟我们讲实话，你快点让我醒了你也犯不着但丁我哥来削你。”

“但丁，你没有做梦。”

“……算了我还是等我大侄子来叫我吧。”

但丁于是舒舒服服地躺下去，手枕在脑后盯着魔界的天空，遥远的深紫色和黑暗占据了他的眼眶，双子一同沉默了一会儿，但丁又闭上眼睛。

“尼禄是个什么样的孩子？”维吉尔突然问他。

“哦哟，你是我脑子弄出来的你会不知道？”但丁呲牙戏谑地笑，赶在阎魔刀出鞘之前说，“他是个好孩子，努力，活泼，温柔，维吉尔很爱他，我们都是。虽然我老是觉得我肯定在维吉尔心里比不上尼禄吧，但是我也不是要去做那个最重要的人，只要我还在他身边就行了。”但丁这时候的叹息真心实意，维吉尔有点茫然地点点头。

“好了要是没什么事儿就别打扰我闭目养神顺便养伤了，也不知道明早老哥会不会带V和尼禄出去买东西，家里那小鸡仔到处乱飞能烦死我，早知道我先去整个笼子回来了，现在可好，V一心软尼禄就心软，尼禄一心软俩孩子狗狗眼猫猫眼维吉尔顶得住就有鬼了，搞得那小鸡仔能烦死我。”

但丁絮絮叨叨的，讲的尽是维吉尔难以想象的一切，听起来他为自己臆想出了一个家庭，一个与众不同却又和世界上千万家庭拥有一样本质的家，维吉尔按了按鼻梁，他不想去思考那些东西了，曾经他和面前的人拥有同一个家庭，互相寻求着温暖，后来变成了互相厮杀和从对方身上抢走仅剩的那点温暖……如果但丁当年真的抓住了他会怎么样？维吉尔在这个念头出现的一瞬间甩掉了它，对他来说这些毫无意义，他想，已经完全变成了过去的故事了。

他看着弟弟睡着的背影——他真的睡着了——像是在信任的人面前摊开肚皮的大型犬，滚来滚去吐着舌头，那些软绵绵的小东西脆弱得要死，甚至不需要阎魔刀的刀鞘就能轻而易举地把他们杀死，但是那些小东西又会凑上来，舔他的裤腿，叼住他的衣角。他想起尼禄，从另一个面记忆里看到的男孩永远带着光，他那么的无畏勇敢，又莽撞得像个没长大的孩子。

父亲这个词对他来讲似乎只是一片空白，他的人生里从没真正拥有过一个父亲，斯巴达早早离开，他已经不记得他的模样，而他在自己人生里定下的角色中从没有过“父亲”这个词语。

他是一个父亲了，维吉尔迟钝地想着，可他竟然不知道这代表着什么。

“但丁。”他试着喊醒地上的人，后者翻了个身迷迷糊糊地哼了两声，“但丁？”

维吉尔有点茫然，他不知道应该问什么，他也其实并不想问什么，他习惯于以自己的力量和刀寻求答案，但有时候刀剑和力量也不能解答他内心的茫然。于是他呼唤重逢胞弟的名字，似乎他能够给他解答，后者又翻了个身，茫然地睁开眼。

“怎么了？”

“……没事，我以为你准备直接死在这里了。”

“哼，”但丁哼哼着揉眼睛，“我刚才做梦了。”

“哦。”

“梦见你和尼禄了……哈切……还有V，不是你，是V，一个小崽子，抱着那小鸡仔和猫咪，真的就是猫咪，还说你是他爹哈哈哈……”他打了个哈切，眼皮半睁不闭突然看到胸前愈合的伤口“我操维吉尔你他妈趁我睡觉真想让我死啊？”

维吉尔疑惑地看了一眼但丁，后者并不是真的在生气，他动作夸张地拍了拍胸口也没召唤出阎魔刀来。“我没有。”

但丁就差一个白眼对天翻过去了。

某种隐秘的猜想开始在他脑海里发酵，刚才那个醒来问为什么没有抓住他的但丁已经完全没有了影子，他突然知道了自己想寻求的答案是什么，于是他第一次舍弃了刀剑去寻求答案，转而面向了但丁。

“但丁，你那时候没有抓住我。”

但丁的眼神一瞬间黯淡了下去，他尴尬的吞下一口口水，勉强地笑，“是。”

“你没有抓住我。”

维吉尔又重复了一遍，而但丁烦躁地咂嘴。

“但那是我的决定。”

他眨了眨眼睛，避开了和但丁的对视，他胞弟看向他的眼神里带着不知道是刚刚醒来的茫然还是不得理解的迷惑，他决定把这句话真正的意思留给他的弟弟自己去理解，毕竟从小到大只有他一个人能够轻松读懂他表达的含义。

那不是你的错，但丁。

 

“爸——”

尼禄从床上蹦起来，哒哒哒冲进了隔壁房间，他爹抢走了所有被子缩成一个球，而他叔叔摊开全身占掉了整张床绝大部分的空间，两个人都在睡觉，但尼禄毫无隐私意识地扑上去把他爹从被子卷里拆出来——他怎么和V一个睡姿啊到底谁是亲生的啊！

“尼禄？”维吉尔模模糊糊地睁开眼睛，感天谢地经历了无数次儿子的叫醒服务后他再也没有做出过差点掐住人脖子的可怕举动，他从床上撑起半个身子，看到旁边裸睡的但丁几乎一瞬间黑了脸。

“但丁你给我起来！”

“操！怎么回事？”

“你们说好今天陪我们去玩雪！外面下雪了！V已经穿好衣服了他在厨房盯着早饭呢！”

“操……”但丁又重重地栽回床上，寻思着俩小孩到底是怎么练成熟练做饭的本领的，并且毫无作为家政却不会做饭的羞耻感，维吉尔把被子掀开牵着小孩让他先到门外去等，“我换个衣服马上出来，小心一点锅烫，不要打翻了，V受伤不像你一样容易恢复。”

“知道啦知道啦……但丁还真是不怕冷。”尼禄小声嘟囔了两句，又催促他们快点出来，维吉尔关上门头疼叹气，翻出毛衣外套开始往身上穿。

“你也快点起来，不然等会儿尼禄得闹死你。”

“嗯嗯嗯，”但丁敷衍地哼哼，“老哥我之前做梦了……梦到我没抓住你，你还捅我一刀，说我脑子有问题。”

维吉尔挑起一边眉毛用看智障的眼光看但丁，后者耸肩，从床铺上一点点蹭到他哥身后。

“做梦而已，但丁，那不是真的。”

“嗯。不是真的。”

他应和，却有点心不在焉。

“我也做梦了哦！”尼禄的声音却隔着门板传过来，维吉尔眼皮一跳。

“尼禄你还记得我们之前谈过的个人隐私问题吗！”

“可我没有进屋！谁让你们门就这点隔音！”小男孩哼哼唧唧嘴巴越发厉害，“我梦见我长大啦！一下可以跳过一个屋顶！而且还和姬莉叶一起讲故事……讲了个小诗人和男孩子的故事，可惜最后小诗人没有了。”尼禄好像砸吧了一下嘴巴，有点闷闷的，维吉尔小声叹气，但丁幸灾乐祸地觉得他哥这两年真的叹气越来越多却莫名很爽，维吉尔穿好衣服拉开了门，蹲在男孩面前。

“那只是梦而已，尼禄。”

“我知道……”他小声嘟囔，眼光不自觉盯着自己的鞋面。

“哇哦，好一个父子情深，但是姬莉叶已经到了哦。”另一个干巴巴的声音从尼禄背后冒出来，V表情空白地抱着暗影看着门前这对父子，尼禄却一下憋红了脸。

“V！我没有——啊算了姬莉叶已经来了吗？”

“嗯，门前呢，妮可也来啦，所以你们两个大人最好快点来吃早饭，暗影和格里芬我已经喂好啦，戈尔德斯丁奶奶很愿意帮我照看他们一天。”

“好的小公主。”但丁笑嘻嘻喊着V的昵称，不出意料地看见男孩抿起嘴哼哼两声，而尼禄已经开开心心牵着小孩的手往门口走，孩子养大了，但丁一边伸懒腰一边想着，看着他哥双手抱胸脸色复杂地看自己的两个孩子。

但丁想了很久决定不要告诉尼禄两个男孩子牵着手其实挺奇怪的，就算你们是养兄弟也很奇怪，因为他看了一眼维吉尔，嗯，这也算某种意义上的家族遗传了。

“V这是你第一次玩雪吗!”

“嗯……之前都没怎么好好过冬天过。”

“我给暗影织了手套！他的爪子就不会冷了！”

“姬莉叶你好厉害……”

“谢谢姬莉叶！”

“好了小伙子小姑娘们我们快点出去吧，奶奶今天终于同意我把家里的唱片机弄出来了……”

但丁为他哥拉开餐厅的椅子，听着门口叽叽喳喳喧闹的孩子们的声音，缓慢地，缓慢地出了一口气。

梦境啊，他想着，那只是梦而已。

FIN

最终，所有人都拥有了幸福结局。

Eventually,everyone has a happy ending.


End file.
